Whatever It Takes
by Michiyo Hikari
Summary: AU He was born to protect her. She hated his guts when they met. They have to work together with their friends to save Syphoria and discover the answers to the mysteries of their pasts. How will love fit in?
1. Chapter 1: The Broken Seal

**This fanfic is a Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance one...**

**Disclaimer: **Michiyo Hikari does not own anything from the anime/manga series, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**x o x o x o x **

**Chapter 1 - The Broken Seal **

**x o x o x o x **

Athrun Zala closed his tired eyes as he quietly sat on one of the branches of the big sakura tree standing near the house of Cagalli Yula Attha and Kira Yamato - twins who lived together due to their divorced parents. The daughter kept her mother's maiden name while the son kept his father's. Each other were all they had. None of their close relatives lived near the city and their parents only dropped by to check on them once in a while. Nevertheless, the two were happy. With the financial support of their parents, they got by on their own just fine.

Upon hearing loud stomps heading at the direction of the tree he was sitting on, a smile crept across Athrun's face when he opened his emerald eyes. His fascinated orbs gazed upon the approaching figure as he sensed her rage.

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP!

"Uh oh. I smell trouble, Athrun," said Kira, as he sat on the ground, leaning on the tree. "I wonder who got on her nerves this time." He chuckled, watching the swirling petals that were trapped in the tiny tornado he created in his palm.

Athrun laughed at his friend's comment. It was true; whoever got on the girl's nerves was dead meat. Or close to one. Although she could get very scary when mad, Athrun thought it funny and... cute to watch her in such state. Of course he would never dare tell her that. He still wanted to live.

Seeing his sister only a few feet away, Kira vanished the miniature tornado he created as the pink petals finally lay motionless in his hand. "Hey there, Cagalli." he greeted. Standing up, he asked the obvious. "Having a bad day?"

Cagalli glared at her brother before she replied. "You bet!" She growled. "That stupid Allster bitch just told that jerk – I mean, _sir _Azrael that it was _I_ who stole her freakin' ring!" Cagalli huffed. "AS IF I'd be interested!"

Kira stared at his sister for a while, speechless. He didn't know what he was supposed to say; he didn't want to say something that would make Cagalli's mood worse. If anything, her wrath taken out on him was the last thing he wanted. To avoid any offence with his silence, he managed to say, "T-That's crude of her."

"Well of course it is!" Cagalli roared with her hands up in the air. "You know what's worse?" she added, "Everyone in class believed that egocentric witch!"

Kira furrowed his brow. "Did they have proof?" He asked; he never liked Fllay either.

When the word "proof" entered her ears, Cagalli went ballistic. She was sure someone (who she would _love to _kill) definitely put the damned thing in her bag. But nobody, _not even a single one of her classmates, _listened to her. Her temper continued to rose, each thought of her day boiling her blood with hatred. Subconsciously, she kicked the tree behind Kira. Surprised that she felt so little pain, she heard somebody say "Ow!"

Mentally scolding himself for complaining about the pain that jolted from his foot, Athrun went back to listening to the conversation of the siblings below him. His foot throbbed with pain; Cagalli had one fierce kick.

As if a reflex, the blonde's head shot up at the direction of where she heard the sound. There, she saw a guy with dark blue hair sitting on a branch and looking down at her. _Who the hell is he?_

_S-She's looking at me. _Athrun nervously thought. He knew perfectly well that no human could see anyone from Syphoria (although he also knew that Cagalli and Kira were not human beings) beside the fact that everyone from the other realm could be mistaken as "Earth people". Since he was five, Athrun was told he was to watch and protect the girl from any harm - be her "Guardian" to be precise - but she would not be able to see him because of the Necklace of Invisibility he was required to wear every time he was in the human world called Earth. Due to his nerves and astonishment, Athrun's hand automatically grabbed the necklace around his neck. He sighed in relief when he felt the solid pendant in his hand. _Relax, you have the necklace, she can't see you._

Cagalli's anger shifted from Fllay Allster to the guy on the tree. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU STARING AT AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she yelled at him.

Athrun felt his heart do a summersault while his face went from normal to pale. "M-My lady, you can see me?"

Shocked like his friend, Kira repeated the question before he could stop himself. "Y-You can see him?"

"WHAT?" Cagalli spat and glared at Kira as if he just asked the dumbest question possible. "Of course I can see him! You think I'm blind?" she retorted, with much more irritation in her voice.

"B-But it's not possible." Athrun said, his words directed to Kira. When realization finally hit him, his eyes widened. "Unless…"

"…**the seal is finally broken." **The two friends concluded in unison.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈  
**To Be Continued**  
≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

**This fanfic is a Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance one...**

**Disclaimer: **Michiyo Hikari does not own anything from the anime/manga series, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**x o x o x o x **

**Chapter 2 – Questions and Answers **

**x o x o x o x**

"**HOLD IT!"** Cagalli screamed, her hands on her hip, getting the attention of her brother and his companion. "What 'seal' are you two talking about?" Cagalli turned to Kira. "Why is it so surprising that I can see him?" She waved her hand at Athrun's direction. A second after, she noticed the two glanced at each other with unreadable looks on their faces. Cagalli had no clue of what they were talking about and why on the elliptical face of Earth did Kira's friend call her _his _lady? Cagalli winced at the address, no one ever called her _that _and she didn't like one bit of it.

"Kira, I think we should consult Lady Laura." Athrun suggested as he hopped down the tree and landed with practised ease beside his friend. "I'm certain that she has an explanation to what's happening." He was in deep thought. Once he looked up, he asked the brunette. "Is that all right?"

Kira nodded and he turned to Cagalli (to at least tell her they were going _somewhere_). "Listen, sis, I barely know the full story of this situation but if you come with us, I'm sure we'll find the answers we need."

Cagalli wanted to decline, she could care less of what they were saying. But it was Cagalli, her curiosity got the best of her. "Fine, but if this is something stupid, I'll chase you down."

Kira nervously laughed. "You have my word."

The blonde glared at Kira with those menacing amber eyes before she shifted her gaze to the other guy before her. "Who are YOU?"

Amused by Cagalli's mood and childish expression, Athrun tried to fight the smile that threatened to form on his lips. Even though he knew well enough that he would not be able hold it back. To hide the turning curve of his mouth, he bowed as he spoke. "My name is Athrun Zala and I am your Guardian. It's an honour to finally be acknowledged by you, my lady." Finally raising his head and standing in full height, he was welcomed by Cagalli's baleful stare.

Cagalli's brow twitched at Athrun's introduction, especially when he called her "my lady" once again. **"Look, YOU! Stop calling me "my lady" ok? I'm not ANYONE'S lady and it ANNOYS the HELL out of ME when YOU call me THAT! Plus, what 'GUARDIAN' thing are you SAYING? I STILL have parents, thank you very much!"**

"My sincere apologies m- I mean, Cagalli." Athrun caught himself in time. After breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to face Kira again. "Shall we go?"

Kira gave Cagalli a questioning look and she gave him a nod. Assuming that they were ready, Kira nodded at Athrun. The twins watched as Athrun walked towards the sakura tree on his left. Holding up his hand and placing it on the tree's trunk, he chanted words that the two did not understand. Cagalli eyed the tree and gasped in surprise at what was unfolding in front of her. A long rectangular entrance that showed a house surrounded by wonderful plants and flowers (that Cagalli had never seen in her life) replaced the dark brown wood. Pinching her arm to assure that it was all a dream, Cagalli felt little to no pain but noticed Athrun rubbing his arm the second after she pinched herself.

"After you, I believe." Athrun announced; he gestured the siblings to go.

"K-Kira w-where are we g-going?" Cagalli found herself stuttering as she got scared. "W-What is that p-pla-"

Kira grabbed his sister's wrist as he pulled her forward. "It's ok, Cagalli, you'll get used to it. C'mon."

Before she could utter a protest, she felt her face pale when she saw Kira's body enter the tree and actually go_ through_ it. Cagalli closed her eyes as she stepped forward and entered herself. When she finally opened them, she found Kira standing on her right with a smile on his face. The blonde looked around and saw the very same sakura tree she just passed through but the entrance featured _their_ house on the other side. After Athrun finally came out himself, he said words that sounded odd to her as the passage disappeared.

"My lord, you're here!" A girl's voice squealed in delight.

Cagalli whirled around and saw a very beautiful girl – probably as old as she was – with long, silky pink hair hugging Kira. The blonde glanced at her twin's face and saw for the first time in sixteen years, that Kira Yamato was _blushing_ (because of a girl nevertheless)! What surprised her more was that Kira actually _wrapped his arms around the girl's waist_ as he returned her embrace.

Cagalli couldn't help but laugh to her heart's content. Turning to a deeper shade of red upon hearing Cagalli's laugh, the two let go of each other as Kira told the girl what happened. Man, she wished she had brought her camera! She found the two very cute together but deep inside herself, she felt a pang of jealousy. Of course she wasn't jealous that Kira hugged a girl, she felt _kind of_ jealous that her brother seemed have found someone very special to him and she – on the other hand – had not even attracted a single guy in her life!

**_How would you know? Not every guy told you they didn't like you, did they? _**Her conscience argued._** Besides, who knows, maybe they were just too shy to admit their feelings or... too afraid.** _

_Shut up, no one asked you._

_**I'm just stating the facts**._

_I must be going crazy, talking to my own mind._

_**Again, who knows?**_

_Shut up, brain, SHUT UP._

Finally walking towards his sister, Kira introduced the two girls. "Cagalli, this is Lacus. Lacus, this is my sister." Kira avoided Cagalli's eyes for he knew he was going to catch a hundred questions and a bunch of teasing about Lacus if he did not.

Lacus curtsied and smiled as she held out her hand to the Cagalli. "My name is Lacus Clyne and I am Kira's Guardian. It's an honour to finally meet you in person, Cagalli."

_Guardian? What the heck is this place? _Shaking Lacus's hand, Cagalli plastered a smile. "The pleasure is mine."

"How sad, _my lady_. You didn't seem happy when you met me with the fact that I am your own Guardian." Athrun pressed on as he stood beside Lacus, emphasizing the two words the blonde hated.

Cagalli scowled at his sudden interruption. "Maybe that's because I was _not _happy to meet you!"

"My, my, Cagalli, you shouldn't be saying that, child." said a woman who seemed to be in her late forties; she had striking auburn hair and stunning brown eyes as she headed towards them. "Athrun, why don't you go off to the village and buy us some bread while Lacus and I take care of Kira and Cagalli?"

Athrun smiled at the woman and bowed his head. "As you wish, Lady Laura." After nodding his head to everyone, midnight black, angel-like wings sprouted from Athrun's back and took off into the vast sky. Cagalli gaped at the boy's disappearing figure as questions flooded her mind.

_Where am I?_

_How come that weird jerk can fly?_

_Who are these people?_

"Hello, child. I'm Laura and welcome to Syphoria." Seeing the look on the blonde's face, Laura giggled and led the three teenagers to her house.

≈

"Thank you." Cagalli said as she accepted the glass of something purple, that Lacus handed her. She wanted to drink it but... what was it?

As if reading her mind, Kira answered her. "It's called Farzle here. Try it, it's good and refreshing." He held up his own glass and gulped its content.

Hesitant, yet incredibly thirsty, Cagalli drank her beverage as well. It was delicious! It tasted somewhat sweet with a little touch of sourness and it gave her a warm and refreshing feeling at the same time. Putting down her glass, she turned to the two other people sitting around the table, wanting the answers she came there for. "Um... I don't mean to be rude but where exactly are we?"

Lacus merely smiled as Laura explained. "We're in Syphoria, the other world below Heaven and of course above Hell. It is another realm that is unknown to humans." She began. "Syphorians are no different than humans when it comes to physical appearances but they are beings with special abilities called Epherals. People in this world all have a certain Epheral. Others possess simple Epherals like changing the colours of their hair while some chosen ones have Epherals that can protect and help people. Lacus for example, was born with the power of nature. It is why some people address her the Songstress of Nature. She can make plants grow, produce herbal medicines for various diseases, and even create poisonous ones."

Cagalli then looked at Lacus in awe who flushed at her title.

Noticing all eyes were on her waiting for something to happen, Lacus closed her eyes and stretched out her hand as she hummed a wonderful melody. Slowly, a blue seed appeared in her palm and it grew into a beautiful flower. The plant looked like a rose with sky blue petals adorned with dark blue swirls coming from the ovary and ending at the flower's tips. Its bright yellow leaves were shaped exactly like two-dimensional diamonds as it contrasted the plant's green stem. Picking up the flower floating above her palm, she handed it to Kira who turned red as he muttered his thanks.

"Cagalli, my dear, I believe you also have an Epheral." said Laura as the two looked at each other. Laura serenely smiled at Cagalli's bewildered expression.

"T-That can't be." Cagalli could not believe what she just heard. "I-I mean with all due respect, I can't possibly do anything like that!" she said.

Laura was still smiling before she spoke, she seemed to be a person who smiled a lot. "The fact that you saw Athrun earlier and that you are actually in Syphoria proves that you have an Epheral, child. Don't you worry," she assured her, "I suppose your Epheral has not been awaken."

Cagalli nodded although she still doubt she had any special power or "Epheral".

"Now as I was saying," Laura continued. "Where was I? Ah yes, Epherals," she nodded to herself, "because of it, your brother has been here a lot of times now, dear."

"**WHAT?" **Cagalli yelled, dumfounded.** "**B-But he never told me anything!" she then glared at Kira who raised his hands up in defence.

Laura chuckled and it shifted Cagalli's attention back to the woman. "It's not his fault, child. I told him not to tell you. You see," she added, "I did not expect the two of you to arrive here so soon, but your brother has discovered his Epheral when he was just eight years old – an astounding boy he is – and his discovery allowed him to see your Guardians, Athrun and Lacus."

Cagalli thought as if her mind was in the middle of a whirlpool in her head. Kira had his "Epheral" since he was eight? EIGHT? And it allowed him to see their "Guardians"? Ignoring the other questions swimming through her brain, she asked the one thing she wanted to know since she met the blue-haired boy and the songstress. "W-What exactly are Guardians?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Laura paused, either it was for a thrilling effect or not, Cagalli did not dare ask. "Guardians, my dear, are Syphorians born to protect a person – more appropriately called their Lord or Lady – from any harm or pain. Guardians are very rare. In fact, there were only eight Guardians known in the history of Syphoria before the birth of Athrun and Lacus sixteen years ago. Their population density is very low." she said sadly, " It is because they are born within the hearts of the one they are destined to protect. Now don't get the wrong idea," She said as she noticed Cagalli's shocked expression. "they are not related, they are born of course from their own mothers' womb. When Guardians reach the age of five, they will see, watch over, and keep their Lord or Lady safe. From that time on they also attend various difficult trainings to increase their power in order to keep their Lord or Lady out of harm's way. My dear, will you please pinch yourself? As hard as you like."

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"I will tell you in a while." Laura calmly stated. The lady appeared to have an aura of royalty and calmness for she spoke with such grace and authority that all Cagalli could do was follow.

Cagalli did as she was told and pinched herself as hard as she could. Since she was a child, she always thought herself strange for she felt very little pain every time she expected something to hurt her terribly. Eager for answers, she turned her focus back to Laura.

"I assume you did not get hurt as much as you expected?"

The blonde nodded.

"That is because your Guardian, Athrun, felt most of it."

Kira frowned; he obviously disapproved of the idea of Lacus getting hurt in his place. Meanwhile, Cagalli could only stare until she finally found her voice. "Y-You mean when I get hurt _he_ feels it more than I do?"

Laura smiled as she said a soft, "Yes."

Cagalli felt her stomach tighten, since she met Athrun she acted anything but nice to him and all these _years_ he was, _protecting_ **her**? He felt most of the 'pain' she was supposed to feel every time she fell down the stairs, scraped her knee, got into a fight, or simply got hurt?

"B-But isn't that unfair? I-I mean why would someone have to experience that?" Cagallie grew guilty. "I'm sure there's a way for Guardians not to get hurt when the person they are trying to protect do!"

Laura's eyes twinkled in what seem to be a look of happiness.

"I'm impressed, Cagalli. No one has ever mentioned that to me. Yes, I believe there is a way...three powerful words you must say that will change your life and of course your Guardian's but you shall discover that for yourselves." Laura smiled. "That reminds me, we need to perform a certain ceremony tomorrow for your Guardians to create another seal between the two of you. Syphoria is not as safe and peaceful as it used to be. It seems that the seal has really been broken."

"Lady Laura?" Cagalli called, the woman only smiled at her and urged the girl to continue. "Why were some S-Syphorians born with Guardians?"

The auburn haired woman closed her eyes and opened them again. Her brown orbs gave away emotions of sadness and worry. "It was said, my child, that if you have a Guardian, you are in danger most of the time. I believe that if you grew up in the human world... you were born with extreme danger that will follow you when you enter Syphoria."

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈  
**To Be Continued**  
≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	3. Chapter 3: Eternal Vows

**This fanfic is a Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance one...**

**Disclaimer: **Michiyo Hikari does not own anything from the anime/manga series, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**x o x o x o x **

**Chapter 3 – Eternal Vows **

**x o x o x o x**

Cagalli smiled as a mild stroke of warm breeze hit her face. Syphoria was such a beautiful place. It was no different from Earth except that it was nicer and it consisted of things that Cagalli never imagined existed. Some trees looked exactly like cherry blossoms while its flowers were light blue. The plants and flowers were very exotic yet very awe-inspiring as well. The food - even though some of them looked absolutely out of ordinary - were very tasty and delicious nonetheless.

As Cagalli's mind wandered off, she came to an abrupt stop when she remembered her parents. Kira didn't exactly mention anything about them but Cagalli wondered what their reaction would be if they called home and found no one answering their calls. Frowning at the thought that they would surely be dead meat when they get back, Cagalli focused on the present and tried to ignore the ideas of lectures they would be receiving later on.

Just that morning, Cagalli woke up thinking that everything that occurred yesterday was nothing but an interesting dream. Yes, an amusing, weird, rather interesting dream. Yes, a dream was all it was. However, when Lacus greeted her and gave her a very exquisite apple-green flower, she knew and forced herself to believe that she had a _Guardian, _a sleeping _Epheral, _and she was currently in a world known as _Syphoria_.

"Do you like it here, Cagalli?" Lacus asked. They were on their way to meet Laura, Kira, and Athrun at the top of Feryllian hill.

Cagalli grinned. "Yep."

Lacus giggled as she whirled around, her floral white dress swaying with her every movement. "That's very nice to hear! Kira was also surprised when he first arrived here but he told me he thinks Syphoria's an amazing place."

"In that case, I can't disagree." She smiled. "Say, Lacus? Do you like Kira?" asked Cagalli, she really couldn't help but wonder. Lacus was like an angel and Cagalli would have no objection whatsoever if her brother went out with the songstress.

"Yes! I like my lord very much!" Lacus replied happily.

Somehow, Cagalli felt that _that _kind of "like" wasn't the same one she was referring to. _Well, it's ok. Maybe Guardians don't fall in love or something._

_That's stupid! They're people too – wait, are they? Syphorians are not exactly humans right?_Cagalli's mind interjected.

Stomping at the thought, the question presented itself before Cagalli even realized it. "Lacus? What are you, precisely?"

Lacus sweetly smiled. "I'm an angel."

Cagalli suddenly felt guilty. What did it matter whatever Lacus was? She was the nicest person – well, angel, Cagalli had ever met! Not that she met one before. "So you're Kira's Guardian angel hmm? Well that makes perfect sense."

Lacus giggled. "I guess you're right."

"Lacus, Cagalli, over here!" The two heard Kira's voice.

As they walked up the hill, they saw the three people they expected to meet. Kira wore a black sleeveless shirt that went with black jeans with a few cuts here and there while Athrun, on the other hand, was clad in a white long-sleeved shirt matched with black pants. Standing in the middle of the two boys, was none other than Laura who looked very pretty in a honey-coloured summer's dress.

"So um...what's the occasion?" Cagalli asked.

"The ceremony of Eternal Vows will now commence, child. Now if you would please stand in front of Athrun, and Kira shall do the same with Laucs, we shall begin." Laura said as she watched the four with a warm smile grazing her face.

Knowing fairly well that she would find out whatever was the purpose of the ceremony (and how it will be done) as soon as it started, Cagalli stood before Athrun as he smiled at her. Feeling a blush forming on her cheeks, she quickly turned her head to face Laura.

"Guardians, your wings please."

Cagalli watched as Lacus's pure white wings appeared from her back as Kira's Guardian stood behind Athrun. _She really looks like an angel with those wings. _Her thought was suddenly cut short when Athrun's black wings blocked her view. _How come his wings are black?_

"You may now present your Promise Seeds."

Cagalli and Kira didn't know why Laura was so serious. They also knew that it wasn't the right time to ask. Their attentions were moved from the lady to the glowing objects that now floated between themselves and their Guardians.

Cagalli stared at the ice-blue seed in front of her and wondered what it was. Before she could ponder anymore or form any guesses, Laura spoke again.

"Today, at the seventh day of the seventh month, I, Laura Hibiki, will perform the Eternal Vows of Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha, Kira Yamato, and Lacus Clyne. Please hold hands."

They obeyed without second thoughts. Cagalli wanted to pull her hand away the very second it touched Athrun's but she knew she couldn't.

"Do you, dear Guardian, vow to protect the person standing before you, whatever it takes?"

(AN: **Bold text **indicates Lacus and Athrun saying the same thing at the same time.)

"**Yes."**

Cagalli watched the Promise Seed slowly grow as soon as Athrun and Lacus answered Laura.

"Will you die and sacrifice your life for the safety of the person standing before you?"

Cagalli's head immediately shot up as she studied Athrun's emerald eyes. _Surely, he can't be serious! _"N-"

"**I will."**

"Should you fail to do this task, will you pay the consequence of death?"

"**Yes."**

By now, the Promise Seed had turned into a very delicate flower that mystically glowed before them. Its white heart-shaped petals, white stem, and white leaves, were embellished with red markings of unusual lines.

"Very well. You know what to do."

Athrun gently let go of Cagalli's hand as he levelled his hands with the flower, surrounding it in an invisible ellipse. He intently stared at it and it produced another flower that looked exactly the same with the original. Just then, the flower that was closer to Cagalli slowly went towards her and inside her chest. Her eyes opened wide and it took all her self-control to hold back her scream. Athrun on the other hand, was calm and collected when his own flower entered his body. Reaching for his Lady's hand once more, he smiled at her before he said his pledge.

"My lady, Cagalli Yula Attha, I, Athrun Zala..."

"My lord, Kira Yamato, I, Lacus Clyne..."

"**...solemnly promise to be always by your side until the day that you decide to banish me. I give you my life, and I vow to protect you for as long as I live."**

The twins were entirely speechless.

"You may seal the vows." Laura finally announced.

Cagalli felt her heart beat faster than it should as she saw Athrun getting closer to her. Her body stiffened at the feel of his hand on her cheek. She could also tell that she was furiously blushing by the heat she felt on her face. She opened her mouth to shout and tell him not to touch her but it was a mistake... that gave him the advantage to kiss her. Cagalli's eyes were as wide as they could be as she felt Athrun's soft lips kissing her. For some odd reason, she felt her eyes close and she...she...kissed him in return. If first kisses were like that, Cagalli sure felt weird. She felt as if an indescribable power went through her body and Athrun's icy breath was just so... nice. Finally coming to her senses as their lips parted, Cagalli wanted to slap herself for doing such a stupid thing! He kissed her _and _she kissed him back!

"I-I gotta go." Cagalli turned away as she ran as fast as she could, disappearing into the woods. She ignored the calls of Laura, Lacus, and Kira as she continued her jog. If there was a time that Cagalli had felt so stupid and embarrassed, it was that day. Athrun just stole her first kiss and she actually let him do it!

_That fag! I bet he thinks I like him now! The nerve! Grr...I hate him!_

Passing overly large, high, trees and stepping onto weird-looking roots, Cagalli found herself in the middle of nowhere. Cursing herself for not looking where she was going, she turned around and she felt her body froze in her spot. There, blocking her way, was a giant brown bear with its mouth opened wide, drooling and featuring very long, sharp, teeth. The creature's eyes were as red as blood, he had the horns of a bull, and the fact that he had an inch thick and a foot long of sharp claws scared the girl even more.

The bear gave out a roar of laughter before he growled. **"Look what we have here. Food! Hahaha... you're dead kid, you're going nowhere but here."** He grunted as he patted his stomach, his voice was that of an angry lion with what sounded as if an aluminum foil was stuck to its throat.

Cagalli wanted to run but her legs couldn't move from all the fear she was feeling. The bear charged at her, ready to strike. Cagalli shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see her demise. She swore for running away like that, she wished she thought more of her actions, she longed to be safe at home, she prayed someone would wake her up and tell her she was just having a nightmare, and she hoped for her brother to be by her side until…an image of a blue-haired boy appeared between her thoughts.

_ATHRUUUUN!_

Some sort of blow, pain, her scream, she did not receive or hear any. She waited... and waited... but nothing came her way.

Then... she heard his voice. "I wouldn't dare go one step forward if you know what's good for you. How _dare _you treat my lady like that!"

Cagalli opened her eyes when she felt someone circled his arm around her waist as the person held her close to him. When she looked up, she was greeted by a pair of emerald eyes that told her everything was going to be all right. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Cagalli could only nod as she leaned her head on his chest. She didn't even know why she did it but it made her feel secure. One of Athrun's wings surrounded her, serving as a shield. The other – she predicted – was spread, on high guard. She had never felt so protected in her life. She never imagined that she was born to be watched over by someone else, all the time. Maybe she judged him quickly and that he wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

"**GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FOOD, YOU NASTY HALF-BREED!" **The bear roared with his voice sounding scarier by the minute.

"Looks like you just have to search for another prey, humongous gorilla." Athrun mocked.

"**I'm a BEAR! And WHY may I ask, are you BLOCKING my WAY!"**

"Simply because you wouldn't be able to touch even a strand of this girl's hair while I'm still alive and breathing." Athrun explained nonchalantly. With his free hand inches away from his chest, Athrun summoned a needle and it floated above his index finger as it pointed at the object. "Gorilla, do you know what this is?"

Cagalli watched the bear squint his eyes to stare at the object Athrun was referring to. Then the large creature laughed. **"A NEEDLE! You THINK you can finish me off with a NEEDLE? A NEEDLE?" **He guffawed to his delight.

Athrun chuckled and Cagalli heard him mutter something along the lines of "moronic demon" and "weapon by its size". "Yes, I shall use this little needle to get rid of you. May I tell you a tiny bit about it? It is known as the Ice Needle. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

The bear's cocky laughter was soon replaced with a nervous laugh. **"THE ICE NEEDLE? You're telling me THAT'S the one?" **The creature laughed once more, obviously trying to hide his anxiety. **"YOU'RE telling me YOU'RE the one they call the ICE PRINCE?"**

Athrun smiled. "This _is_ the Ice Needle you're talking about but I am no prince. Now I would spare you the honour of tasting its power if you let us leave peacefully. Do we have a deal?"

The creature grunted. **"Get out of my sight."**

Athrun nodded at the demon as he turned to Cagalli. "Will you give me permission to carry you, my lady?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice?"

Athrun raised a brow but said no more. He then bent down, placed his arm behind Cagalli's knees, pulled her up, as his other arm supported her back. A yelp escaped Cagalli's throat as Athrun flapped his wings and they flew in the air. She then noticed the needle that Athrun created now floating above her chest. It was clearly made of ice as it sparkled at the almost setting sun.

She was tempted to touch it, and she would've, up until she got caught.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Athrun warned.

Cagalli frowned but remained silent. After glancing a look behind her, she shouted in surprise. "Zala, look out!"

As soon as they spun around, the needle above Cagalli attacked the charging bear that tried to grab Athrun's ankles. The sharp little object pierced its target on the forehead and Cagalli gasped at what happened. The creature stood, covered with ice, frozen, from head to toe.

"I warned him, didn't I?" Athrun sighed before he headed to the direction of Laura's house.

"Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...can we go somewhere else? I...um...don't want to go home yet."

Athrun didn't seem surprised by her request at all; he gave her a nod as they flew south. Cagalli had so much to say and ask her Guardian but she didn't want an audience present when she talked to him. She put her thoughts aside as she savoured the feeling of flying in open air. It was very different from flying on a plane. The wind caressed their hair as it guided them to their destination, wherever it was. Birds flew past them and Cagalli felt so close to the clouds.

After a few seconds, they landed on a field surrounded with colourful flowers all around. The moment Athrun let go of Cagalli, she stood there and admired the view. If paradise truly existed she believed she was in one that moment. The trees encircling the place with leaves of different shapes and shades of orange and red were incredibly tantalizing.

Cagalli heard someone clear his throat and she was reminded of the real reason she was brought in the said place.

"You wanted to talk about something?" He asked as he stood his ground behind her.

Cagalli took a deep breath as she felt her heart skip a bit. She had not forgotten the words Athrun spoke at the ceremony of Eternal Vows. "Tell me, how can Guardians... be banish?"

Athrun suddenly felt as if someone unbelievably strong punched him on the face. Was she going to banish him?Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he answered the question as if they were talking about the weather. "By getting killed in the hands of the one they were born to defend."

Cagalli shuddered at the image of herself standing beside Athrun's dead body with his blood covering her hands. Moreover, he just pledged that she may "decide to banish" him an hour ago. "I-I see." Wanting to change the subject, she hastily added, "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"You're welcome, my la– Cagalli I mean."

Cagalli giggled at the hesitant sound of Athrun calling her "my lady". She soon realized that she actually didn't mind him calling her like that. Guardians _did _address their... well... Lady or Lord like so.

An image showing Athrun kissing her flashed through her mind and it made her turn around, _very_ annoyed. "But I still don't forgive you for that damn kiss!"

Athrun couldn't stop himself from grinning at Cagalli's abrupt change of mood. "I'm not sorry, my lady, for _you_ kissed me back."

"That's not the point!" Cagalli yelled, changing the way his accusations were going. "WHY the bloody hell did you kiss me in the first pla-"

"Because that's how you seal an Eternal Vow." Athrun chimed in. "By kissing his lady, the Guardian now has a small piece of his soul in his lady's body and by kissing him _back_, his lady also gave him a part of her own soul, therefore, making the seal unbreakable by any enemy who tries to break the bond of the two." He calmly explained as if he just told a little girl why one plus one equalled two. "In times of danger and when the Guardian is far away from his lady, he will easily know her location when she calls for him either verbally or nonverbally. I heard your voice calling my name and that's how I found you with that bear demon, Cagalli."

Cagalli grimaced. **"WHATEVER, I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU!"**

≈

That night, as she lay in bed, Cagalli thought of the vows and what Athrun told her about a part of _her_ soul being inside **him** and a part of _his _soul being inside **her**. Various different thoughts crowded her mind as she rolled on the other side of the bed in Laura's guest room. She hated Athrun's guts and how he always kept his cool. She also loathed the fact that he kissed her and he sounded as if it was nothing serious when he told her why. Ha! She wouldn't care one bit even if Athrun got hurt because of her.

_Let him be. _She thought. _It's not my fault he annoys me so much! Stupid jerk, thinks he's all that._

_**WHAT did he exactly do to make you say that hmm?** _Once again, her mind contradicted her views.

_SHUT UP! He kissed me!_

**_And you're mad about it because?_ **

_SHUT UP and LEAVE. ME. ALONE!_

**_I will but I still don't see why you hate him so much when he just vowed to protect you until his very last breath. Could it be? Could it _possibly _be that you don't want him to be your Guardian because you _care_ about his well being?_**

_Ha! AS IF! Stop talking to me and get lost!_

Cagalli had to slap herself to cease her musings. She was actually _arguing_ with her _own_ mind! There was no way she'd fall for Athrun and she knew it. She would make his life miserable if that was what it took to keep his stupid promises out of her mind. She would irritate him, as she would Fllay Allster, just to convince her brain that she didn't care about her _Guardian_.

_Yes, that's right. No one kisses Cagalli Yula Attha, messes up my insides by implanting someone else's soul in me (and a flower), and gets away with it!_

But...were those really the only reasons?

"What do you want?" Cagalli heard a voice.

She hated people who eavesdropped but...just once, she wanted to know what was the conversation about. Standing up and walking towards her window as quietly as she could, she pushed down one of the blinds covering her window and peeked outside.

Outside, she saw Athrun standing in front of someone who wore a long black cloak with a hood that covered his face. She felt a shiver down her spine at the look of the mysterious stranger. Thankfully, her window was half-open that night (with the blinds pulled down) so that she could hear them from her room on the second floor without being noticed.

"Is that how you greet your brother?" The stranger asked, his cold voice coated with sarcasm and a clear tint of hatred.

"_Sorry. _I don't have a brother anymore. Last time I checked, he pushed me to the River of the Dead when I was five and I never saw him since I started my life here." Athrun said.

"I did not _waste_ my time to come here and talk about the past, _little brother._"

"I asked you what you wanted."

"Father wants you in hell in three days time. It's a shame really, he claims you his Heir. His HEIR! A vile half-caste will rule Hell!" The hooded figure let out a mocking laughter. "I would respect you but your _mother_ was not respectable so need I bother? No, of course not."

"I don't _need _your respect and I'm _not_going _there!_" Athrun hissed.

"Disgusting. You prefer this trash wasteland over your soon-to-be kingdom? Some Prince of the Underworld you are. I've always wondered why _I _can't be the future King of Hell seeing to it that _I_ am more capable! Hell would be much _evil_, _cold_, and _lifeless_ if _I_ rule!" The stranger paused as if considering a thought. "It's your pathetic mother, isn't it? Just because Father met her before my mother! That must be it, just because I'm only his stepson... but look at you... a despicable half-demon!"

Ignoring his brother's insults, Athrun demanded. "What do you _know_ about my mother? Tell me!"

"The rules have not changed, _brother_. Demons in the Underworld are still forbidden to speak her name. After all, she is just a shameless whore."

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"You don't believe me?" The man asked, his voice challenged that of Athrun's. "Then explain to me why she left you with father and ran away? She obviously _didn't _want a child like _you_! A shit-blooded fool you are! Even some demons in Hell spit at the sound of your name! They can't accept the fact that a HALF-BREED living in SYPHORIA as a mere GUARDIAN will be their future King!"

"I'm glad to here that." Athrun smiled arrogantly. "Because a half-breed like _me _does _not_ wish to even _see_ Hell! Go back there and tell father I won't come."

"Ah, you're still as stubborn as you were to follow Father's commands. He also wished to tell you that he would not take 'no' for an answer. If you don't agree to come in three days, _he_ will personally visit _you _and probably have a _chat_ with _your lady_."

"That's not possible! The seal-"

"Between Syphoria and Hell is finally broken, _dear brother_, I'm sure you had your suspicions? I wouldn't be here if the barrier was not destroyed. Demons will soon attack and take over this cowardly place."

"_Fine, _I'll go and talk to him but _if _you _show_ yourself to Cagalli, _talk_ to her, and _harm_ her, I _will_kill _you_. Mark my words, _brother, _I _will _kill anyone who harms her. _Anyone_."

"How touching. The _desire_ to kill, yes, indeed the blood of our Father really flows in your veins. You are still a demon, Athrun, and _nobody_ can change that fact no matter how you want to. You are still a demon _through and through." _Then he pressed the obvious. "Of course it's a shame that you're half."

"I'm _grateful_ for being like this and I don't _kill_ for _nothing_ like _you do_. I kill if I _must _to protect people, specially my lady."

"_Your lady _sounds very interesting. Mayb-"

"NO.She will not be involved in this. I believe I've had enough of our meeting tonight. Go." Athrun dismissed the matter as he nodded his head for the stranger to go on his way.

"The same goes for me. See you in Hell, _brother_, I await your visit." With his last words echoing in the dark, the man vanished in thin air.

Turning away from her window, Cagalli leaned on the wall as she slowly slid down and sat on the floor. Her breath quickened and beads of sweat occupied her forehead as she recalled Athrun's conversation with the cloaked stranger. Before she climbed up to bed and closed her eyes, deciding that she would think of everything the next day, all her feelings of making Athrun's life miserable were replaced with something else she could not decipher.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈  
**To Be Continued**  
≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	4. Chapter 4: Fire

**This fanfic is a Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance one...**

**Disclaimer: **Michiyo Hikari does not own anything from the anime/manga series, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**x o x o x o x **

**Chapter 4 – It's Fire **

**x o x o x o x**

Lacus Clyne sat on the green blades of grass at the cliff overlooking the city of Feryllia. All around her were different kinds of plants and flowers that she created herself. On her side was a tall plant called Mephyr and can be identified with its triangular green leaves that could be crushed together and its extracted juice would serve as an antidote for most poisons. Planted beside the Mephyr was a bush known as Feria and its indigo flowers were used as herbal medicines for people who had high fevers and seasickness. The said plants were created when she sang at the place or simply willed them to be formed.

Laucs tucked away a few strands of her long pink hair behind her ear as she looked down at the sleeping figure of her lord, Kira Yamato, laying his head, serenely sleeping on her lap. She brushed off some brown locks that covered his eyes and giggled as they opened and revealed wonderful lavender orbs.

Kira smiled seeing Lacus. She really was an exquisite angel with those soft blue eyes he could stare at for who-knows-how-long. He met her seconds after he accidentally created his very first wind blade eight years ago. He assumed it was his fault that his parents filed a divorce. Kira was alone in the park when it happened. The moment he swayed his hand in frustration, a strong lash of wind came from his arm and hit the tree in front of him. It had a big diagonal gash that nearly cut it in half until Lacus appeared from behind and sang to the tree, which returned back to its original state.

_Maybe someday I'll finally be able to tell you,_

"Did you sleep well, Kira?" Lacus asked, the fingers of her hand wandering through his hair.

Kira sat up before he answered Lacus. "Yeah. Sorry I slept like that, your legs must be numb now." He felt a strong blow of guilt as he turned away, pretending to glance around the area. Just because Lacus was his Guardian, he didn't have the right to waste her time. Right? It was undeniable that he enjoyed being with her but what about _her _feelings? Did he really consider them before asking her to spend some time with him? Not exactly.

_just how much you mean to me..._

Lacus placed her hand on Kira's cheek and gently made him look at her as she smiled. "Kira, it's alright."

Kira nodded as he swallowed hard, trying not to blush. "T-Thanks, Lacus." Feeling that he might do something stupid because of her looking at him like that, Kira stood up and headed near the edge of the cliff for a better view. From where he was, he saw small houses lined up with the big church in the middle, and a few tall buildings scattered here and there. He surveyed the city that served as his second home as he gladly breathed the fresh air that greeted him. Kira closed his eyes as he pondered about the wonders of Syphoria and how it never ceased to amaze him. He suddenly opened them again the moment Lacus held his hand.

_...because right now, staying with you like this..._

"Kira?"

"Yes, Lacus?"

"I'm really happy I met you."

Astounded by the sudden turn of the conversation, Kira felt as if his heart stopped for a second before a smile crept on his face. "Me too."

_...is already enough for me.   
_

≈

Hands placed in the pockets of her jeans, Cagalli auspiciously walked down the path to the city up ahead. She had recently spoken to Kira about going home later that afternoon and he agreed to the idea. They did have to go home sooner than later.

Chaos was currently renting a room inside her whacked head since she overheard Athrun's conversation with his 'brother' the previous evening. She didn't fancy going into details even though she wanted to know more about the matter.

Cagalli shook her head as she tried to get rid of the things that began to bombard her mind. _It's none of my business._

An eerie feeling gave her the assurance that if she tried to put the pieces of the intricate puzzle together, she would not like the outcome and those things were exactly the last ones she wanted to haunt her head.

"Big brother, it's you!"

Cagalli's head was turned to the direction of the voice of what sounded like a little boy. At the field meters away from her were a bunch of kids who seemed to be huddled together to see something very interesting in the middle of their circle. They were all laughing and obviously having fun with each other's company. Cagalli was never really good with handling little ones. Most of the time: she got annoyed when they cried, irritated when they fought, and got mad when they jeopardized her day. Overall, she didn't like those "little devils" as she put it.

Moving her gaze to her right, she noticed two old women talking as they also watched the children.

"That young man, he really is very close to those kids," said the tall lady with raven-black hair.

The other woman chuckled. "Any maiden would be lucky to marry him."

_Any maiden would be lucky to marry him? Who's 'him'? _Cagalli wondered. The said mysterious young man intrigued the blonde. She didn't feel any attraction towards him – well, she hasn't even seen him – and she never was that type of girl who drooled over guys either. She was just curious as to what precisely was the type of guy that would make 'any maiden' _lucky_ to be their wife. Cagalli snickered at the thought... guys, what was so great about them?

"_You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em." _The girl quoted a host from some TV show she stumbled upon weeks before. Cagalli had to agree despite its irony. The line had a point but she could not picture herself with a boyfriend. She could just imagine the poor lad suffering from her tormenting acts when she got angry. Sniggering, Cagalli thought to herself, _I'd never fall in love._

Cagalli spun her attention back to the field to see the "young man". The children were now sitting quietly and the blonde gaped when she saw _who_ they were surrounding.

_No way...NO WAY..._

_**Oh please, what's so surprising? It's just-**_

"I want something too, Athrun-san!"

Athrun chuckled as he placed a little girl on his lap. "All right, Raine." He soon held out his hand and as though a little fountain was floating above his palm, cerulean water sprouted from it and it magically transformed itself into a little ballerina. After that, the said object became a sparkling ice figurine. Athrun handed the object to the little girl who squealed excitedly when she took the figurine in her small hands. "There you go. As long as you're a good girl, I promise you it won't melt."

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Wooow... it's not cold, big brother!"

Athrun let out a laugh. "I didn't intend it to be... how else will you be able to hold it?"

Raine looked at Athrun with those big round purple eyes and grinned as she hugged him tight. "You're the best, nii-san!" She yelled, her pig-tailed black hair swinging from left to right as she continued, "Thank you!"

"All right kids, you've played with Athrun long enough. It's time to go inside." Announced a woman who walked towards the group.

The children groaned.

"We still want to play!"

"I need to pee!"

"We're not sleepy, Merna-san!"

"Will big brother Athrun visit us again?"

"I NEED TO PEE!"

They all said one after another. The lady called 'Merna' shook her head as she gestured for the kids to go inside the house a few feet away from them. Athrun waved his good-bye to the children as they raced their way to the fairly big building; the little boy who needed to use the bathroom was currently in first place.

"Once again, you've made them very happy, Athrun. Thank you, it means a lot to those girls and little tykes." Merna told Athrun as she smiled gratefully. Then she giggled. "Although you're spoiling them a bit. They keep expecting your visits."

"They're great kids and I enjoy spending time with them, Merna-san. Please tell them I will visit every time I'm able to." Athrun said, he unexpectedly turned his head to his left and saw Cagalli. Surprised and pleased at the same time, he smiled. "Excuse me, I have to go now. Take care."

When her eyes met Athrun's, Cagalli abruptly looked away and proceeded walking as if she was just passing by – well she _originally was_, until she stopped and watched. She quickened her pace when she heard Merna said, "You're a good young man, Mr. Zala. May God bless you, child!"

"Are you trying to run away from me or just pretending you didn't see me?"

_Damn, he caught up._

_**Duh, the guy can fly.**_

_No one asked you!_

Cagalli ignored Athrun's question and continued walking, her eyes studying the moving image of the ground with every step she took. She was unstoppable _until _her Guardian caught her off-guard by standing in front of her.

_Man, he's annoying. _"Out of my way."

No response, no movement.

Cagalli sighed and finally looked at Athrun. She knew him long enough to know that he wasn't going to back down. "All right, what do you want?"

"Mind if I tag along to where you're heading to?" He asked.

The girl shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The two walked in silence and Athrun kept his distance by walking behind Cagalli. He could tell she wasn't angry but he knew she didn't want him walking beside her either.

They soon reached the crowded marketplace and Cagalli awed at the things being sold. On her right were stalls lined up together with vendors on the other side calling out to the passers-by. They sold different kinds of what looked like fruits and vegetables. Cagalli noticed blue-coloured pears, orange apples, violet strawberries, pink eggplants, red cabbages, peach lettuces, and yellow carrots – or at least those were what they seemed to be. Cagalli cringed at the mismatched colours of the food, it was understandable that she wasn't used to seeing them like that. To her left side were various kinds of seafood and meat but before the girl even had a chance to observe them, she stumbled a little and was caught by Athrun when she bumped into someone.

"Bastard! Watch where - oh hey, pretty girl. How's it going?"

If blood could really boil, Cagalli's would already be beyond the boiling point. Breathing hard to control her temper from exploding, she looked up at the hypocrite who was obviously hitting on her. _Calm down, Cagalli. _

The light purple-haired man grinned as he introduced his ridiculous self (in Athrun's humble opinion). "Hello, I'm Yuuna Roma Seiran."

Cagalli smiled the sweetest and most adorable smile she could muster as she batted her lashes at 'Yuuna'. "Hello, I'm not interested." She said, her brows furrowing as she shot the guy ice-cold stares, the 'girly' demeanour completely disappearing as soon as it came. "Now move it, jackass!"

Yuuna hastily stepped aside and made way for the blonde. She was only two feet away when he found his voice again. "Oi, Miss!"

Cagalli turned around with _the _look which Athrun had seen many times when the blonde was ready to chop off the sorry head of the person who was about to get his ass kicked. Or worse. Athrun smiled at the scene in front of him. Yuuna was in for it. "Save your flattery for someone who'll actually buy your pathetic lines!" Cagalli yelled. She had only met The Jerk but she could already tell he was a self-centered, extremely annoying, dimwitted, phony moron! Her shaking fists clenched tightly at her sides, Cagalli glared at Yuuna and hoped the message would get through his thick dumb head.

Yuuna looked scared – and he was - when he glanced upon Cagalli's fists, ready to punch him any second. His eyes soon widened and he took off running in an alleyway without second thoughts. "N-Nothing! Forget it! Bye!"

His response surprised Cagalli but it pleased her at the same time. Her eyes soon landed on her blue-haired _Guardian _and she did not fail to see the look of mild surprise in his face when he examined her fists for a second.

"Cagalli... your Epheral..." For a moment, his emerald eyes clashed with her amber ones before Cagalli scowled.

"Spit it, Zala!" Cagalli ordered, she was not in the mood for hanging sentences right now.

"It's fire." Athrun calmly stated.

Cagalli raised her brows in question. It wasn't the time for jokes! As though Athrun read his lady's mind, he glanced at her fists and returned his gaze to her eyes. Cagalli understood what his gesture meant and she did what it implied, slowly lifting her hands to her face, she saw them covered with blazes of fire before her knees wobbled and darkness engulfed her vision; hearing Athrun calling out her name.

≈

Cagalli walked through the dark woods trying to find her pest of a Guardian. Yes, she still hated him and her hatred was intensifying by the passing second. Where was he when she needed him? Cagalli had to find him. Someone. Anyone. It seemed she had woken up earlier that night and found herself lying on the ground at the foot of a tall tree.

It had probably been half an hour since she started her search for any other person in that forest. The sky was unbelievably clear with not one single star in sight. _That's weird, stars should be out on a night like this. Except if I missed a fact in the Astronomy Unit we had, I remember dozing off most of the periods anyway. _Cagalli shrugged. Stars were the least of her concerns at this time. She was alone in a dark – not to mention scary – forest she hadn't been before. She shuddered at the possibility of another demon finding her for its midnight snack. What made her more uncomfortable was the only light that guided her was a half, blood red, moon. Everywhere she looked, gigantic trees blocked her way, their shadows appearing to be monsters with overlong arms and deformed fingers.

Cagalli trudged forward trying to occupy her mind with anything other than her surroundings. After spotting what looked like a small cave of leaves, the girl kneeled down, placed her palms on the ground, and crawled her way through various leaves and plants that seemed to tug at her clothes. She felt the cold soil beneath her as she commanded herself to remain focus. At the end of the tunnelling leaves, she could feel a strong urge she would find what she has been searching for. Specifically: someone. Her instincts were soon proven correct when she pushed herself up and patted away the dirt that stayed on her hands and knees of her cargo pants. She had never been happier to see Athrun Zala since their first encounter.

"Hey." She called, making her way behind him. He was standing at a deserted area of the forest where no plants seemed to exist. Athrun turned to her and sneered.

Sneered? A confused look could be seen on her features as she reached her hand out to him. She stopped mid-way as she swore to her pet goldfish's grave that Athrun was always smiling most of the time when he saw her. Now, the way he looked at her with that unreadable expression in his eyes, made her insides feel as if they were thrown in a mad blender. There was definitely something wrong. Terrified and nervous, Cagalli swallowed hard as she rounded up her courage.

"What's up with you?" Cagalli then gasped. "Aren't your eyes a shade of green?" She asked.

When she met his piercing gaze, eyes with a colour redder and darker than crimson stared back at her lazily. The next thing he did made Cagalli scream for dear life.

He attacked her.

"Cagalli! CAGALLI!"

The said girl opened her tired eyes as a clouded vision of Kira welcomed her. Her hand automatically landed on her forehead as she massaged away the pain that tingled her sweaty temples. It was just a dream but it felt so... real.

"What... happened?" Cagalli asked, her weary voice increased her brother's concern.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming so I ran here and woke you up." Kira explained, Cagalli's eyes finally steadied on him.

Soon after she sat up, Kira gave her a glass of cold water. Cagalli drank up the colourless liquid that delivered a new set of energy to her exhausted body. Nightmares... it appeared to be her turn to have one that night. When she placed the glass down on the table beside her bed, it finally dawned to her that they were in her room. They were, at last, home.

"We're back." Cagalli thought aloud, Kira nodded. "Where are Lacus and Zala?"

Kira scratched his head as a smile played below his nose. "Lacus is downstairs fascinated as usual, with the TV."

Cagalli grinned at the picture of Lacus watching TV in her mind. That girl was like the Goddess of Innocence, pleased by the simplest things. Her thoughts were then moved to _him _and Cagalli flinched at the memory of her dream. Remembering another memory, she pulled one of her pillows and whacked her twin with it.

Kira was appalled. "CAGALLI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!"

"THAT, _dear_ Kira, was for being a _useless_ brother! How could you NOT do something when A CERTAIN BLUE-HAIRED GUARDIAN just KISSED me! YOUR SISTER if you need reminding!" The blonde yelled. As far as she knew, any normal brother would go ballistic when a guy kisses their female sibling! What kind of brother was he? Well he -

"HEY! I can't do that! He kissed you for a reason! What was I to do? Cagalli, it was a MUST for crying out loud!" Kira fired back. "I'm sure he told you himself, Guardians DO seal Eternal Vows like THAT!"

"WHATEV-" Cagalli stopped herself. _Wait a minute... if the only way for Guardians to seal their vows is by kissing the person they protect... then... _"Your saying the so called 'seal' would be meaningless if your Guardian didn't... you know." Cagalli said in a more calm voice.

Kira sighed. "Yes."

That made Cagalli grin from ear to ear. "You mean to say... LACUS _kissed_ YOU?"

The brunette blushed.

Cagalli rolled on her bed, laughing like a maniac. "KIRA! Your... FIRST... kiss... AT LAST!" She laughed harder and was soon gasping for air. "We... should... CELEBRATE!"

Kira's cheeks turned to a deeper shade of pink. "Not like you're any different." He meekly mumbled to himself.

Cagalli immediately stopped as if Kira's statement smacked her on the face. Growling, she grabbed her alarm clock and threw it to her twin who, in luck's hands, dodged it in time. "I HEARD THAT, DOLT!" Cagalli shouted, an evident blush on her face. "Now where is that jerk! Tell me!"

Kira chuckled, unafraid. "Missing him already?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes into slits as she stood up and took her baseball bat beside her closet. All it took was for her to hold it high for Kira to answer her seriously – not really.

"H-He's still i-in Syphoria! S-Sis... there's really n-no need for t-that, you know." Kira stammered, eyes pleading, as he sunk lower into his chair.

Cagalli blinked, still oblivious of Kira's unsaid requests. "He stayed behind? How come?"

Kira glanced to his left, his right, to the ceiling, down the floor, but never at Cagalli. Fidgeting with his hands, he said, "Uh... well he said he has to run an errand for Lady Laura." He took a quick look at his sister before taking interest with the lines of his palms. "He told us what happened this morning and err... he'll be back as soon as he can." Desperate to change the subject, he looked at Cagalli and added, "Congratulations, Cagalli! You've discovered your Epheral!"

"Kira you're the most HORRIBLE liar around." Cagalli said through gritted teeth. "You're hiding something. Spill it out before I use this bat on you!"

No matter how scared he was, Kira cleared his throat and earnestly answered his sister. "I'm sorry, Cagalli, but I think it would be best if Athrun tells you himself."

Cagalli's anger was soon forgotten once Kira cast _that_ look. The blonde knew it perfectly well, it was one look that meant the discussion was over. Granted, Kira was usually goofy, clumsy, and shy, but when he was serious, he really meant it.

"I'm going downstairs, wanna come?" Kira asked, his gentle voice and soft lavender eyes were back once again.

Nodding her head, Cagalli placed her bat back to where it originally was and walked out the door, following her brother.

≈

Unlike the night from her dream, thousands of stars were twinkling in the sky accompanied by a pure white crescent moon shown on Earth. Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus were all standing outside the house for Kira and the songstress have convinced the blonde to try and summon her flame. It was one of those summer nights that made people want to go out and enjoy the warm breeze and take a stroll outside.

"Ha!" Cagalli shouted for the umpteenth time. Her right hand was wide open, expectant for fire to come out from it. She glared at the piece of wood with intense rage.

Nothing.

Cagalli was absolutely pissed. She had been trying various hand gestures and attempts to see her Epheral again but luck seem to have ran away from her since she passed out. Her hands formed the shape of a rock, paper, scissors, the peace sign, a C, a rectangle, a heart, a triangle, and other possible shapes she could make out with her two hands. She knew they were lame but she was determined, desperate, and

..._maybe demented too. _Cagalli mused. _BURN, dammit! _

It had been an hour since Cagalli hopelessly tried to burn the block of wood lying on the ground a few feet across from her. Yes, it had been an hour of disappointment as well. She hated the said object and all she wanted was to burn it into a crisp.

Kira and Lacus silently watched Cagalli from behind. They could sense her anger from where they stood and they could tell her patience was already gone after her first five tries. The two spectators remained quiet and still, cautious to Cagalli's bursting temper.

"GRR..." Cagalli clenched her hands into tight fists as her amber eyes shot daggers at the wood. _Burn, damn you! Burn, explode into flames, I DON'T CARE! Just do something! _The girl was unaware of her fists now blazing with fire; she didn't feel any different.

Lacus let out a small gasp. The two had noticed it as well, although they didn't make any effort to tell Cagalli. They were quite sure if they told her what was happening – even just call out her name, her concentration would disappear.

_Just BURN and get the hell out of my sight already!_

It started as a spark and then soon turned into a mini bonfire. Cagalli FINALLY got what she wanted and even though she was very shock at her doing, she grinned like a little child who received the toy of her dreams. "BOOYAH!" The blonde yelled, hands facing the sky, as she watched the wood burn into dusts. Due to her excitement, the flames on her palms skyrocketed in the form of fireballs that crashed on top of the two cherry blossom trees planted on each side of the Attha-Yamato home.

_Oops.  
_

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈  
**To Be Continued  
**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	5. Chapter 5: Krystallia

**This fanfic is a Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance one...**

**Disclaimer: **Michiyo Hikari does not own anything from the anime/manga series, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**x o x o x o x **

**Chapter 5 – A Day Out **

**x o x o x o x**

She rolled to her left then to her right, trying to summon her sleepiness back. It was still too early... or so she thought. Pulling off the pillow that covered her face, Cagalli squinted her eyes at the sight of sunrays shining through the window of her room. The blonde growled in annoyance and slammed herself back to the soft mattress.

If only she wasn't too desperate to get back to sleep, she would've notice someone floating four feet above her, who was: intently facing the ceiling, hands supporting his head, black wings spread open, and in a position as if the unseen air was his bed. Sleeping was what he was doing... perhaps?

Tick tock tick tock. Cagalli grew impatient and pulled off her pillow once again. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cagalli screamed after she finally noticed the figure.

The loud high-pitched voice startled the poor boy from his silent reverie and caused him to completely lose his concentration on keeping his balance above ground.

Quickly sitting up, she pointed an accusing finger at the person who painfully fell beside her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

Athrun rubbed his back and winced. "You know, you didn't have to scream that loud."

Cagalli was enraged. "WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY! THAT'S TRESPASSING!"

Athrun sighed. _I'm starting to think it was better if she never saw me. Man, my ears hurt. _"Look, I've been guarding you for mostly all the years of your life. Just because you can see me now doesn't mean I have to stop. It's my duty."

"DUTY MY ASS!" Cagalli yelled. "Wait a minute...are you saying you ALWAYS stayed in MY ROOM when I'm here?"

"Obviously. It's no big – " However, Athrun did not get the chance to reply for Cagalli had rudely whacked him with one of her pillows.

"'No big deal'? YOU PERVERT! You're WORST than I thought! ROT IN HELL YOU BASTARD!"

Athrun leaned his forehead on his hand. _Why must she put it that way? _"Cagalli, it's not like that...Cagalli?" When Athrun turned to the girl, her hands blocked her ears, her eyes stared at the ceiling, and her head danced from left to right as she chanted a continuous 'LA LA LA LA LA'.

Before Athrun had the chance to say anything, the door sprung open and revealed none other than Cagalli's –

"MOM!" Cagalli exclaimed. Questions flooded her mind as they all wanted to be asked one before the other. "What in the... how did you... since when have you..." _Shoot! Athrun's HERE... IN BED with ME! I'M SO DEAD! _Cagalli immediately got up from bed – almost fell too – and blocked her mom's view to see Athrun. _You dumbass of a Guardian! HIDE, goddamn you!_

"One at a time, Cal." The lady giggled. "I came her to check up on you and Kira, it's been a long time hasn't it? Cagalli? Are you okay, honey? I heard you screaming from downstairs." The yet again Ms. Attha inquired worriedly, she stood in front of her daughter and touched her forehead.

The blonde pulled away from her mother's touch and frantically waved her hands. "NO! I mean, I'm ok, Mom, no need to uh... worry!"

"Cal, are you hiding something?" Asked Ms. Attha as she tried to look over her daughter's shoulder that Cagalli expertly blocked from the amount of nervousness welled up within her.

"NO! Why would I!"

"Dear, is there are boy in your room? I thought I heard you say 'pervert'." Ms. Attha questioned as she furrowed her brow in thought.

"WHA...? NO! Don't be r-ridiculous!" said Cagalli hastily. "I was just uh...practicing for our play in school! Some guy was... uh... in the room of my friend so I... uh... called him a... pervert! Yeah!" The blonde grinned, satisfied with her excuse.

Ms. Attha was relieved and smiled warmly at her daughter. "Of course, a boy being here would be weird." She looked passed Cagalli and gasped.

The girl felt as if her heart jumped from her chest. "W-What is it, Mom?" Cagalli shut her eyes tight and waited for her mother's scream. _Oh no! She saw him! She saw him! Oh, Lord have mercy on me!_

"You're such a great actress, dear! It really sounded real when I heard you yelling when I was in the kitchen!" Ms. Attha clapped her hands cheerfully.

Cagalli stared at her mom. _She DIDN'T see him! YES! _"T-Thanks, Mom!" She smiled sheepishly.

"Well then, I'll be downstairs."

Cagalli sighed in relief but when she saw her mom stopped beside the door, she straightened up herself again. "Yes, Mom?"

Ms. Attha smiled. "Kira went to Krystallia, just thought you should know. I'll see you downstairs, Cal."

After the door shut close, Cagalli sank on her bed and sighed. _Thank heavens. _She didn't know what she would do if her mom saw Athrun. However, her thoughts were distracted when she heard a stifled laugh. After a few seconds, the person who held it seemed to have lost control of his laughter when Cagalli turned to look at him.

"Pft... AHAHAHAH!" Athrun laughed, clutching his stomach.

"YOU!" Cagalli fumed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" When realized the fact that her mom might here her loud yells again, what she did next made her Guardian laugh hysterically, if he didn't already. "Shut your trap! Argh... I hate you!" She whispered fiercely.

It took Athrun approximately two minutes to calm himself down as he wiped the tears that leaked from his eyes. "That was too much! Hahaha..." Cagalli's punch made him answer her previous question. "You... haha... tried to hide ME... pft... ahahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing, dammit!" She continued to whisper through gritted teeth. "What'd you expect me to do! My mom could've seen you!"

Athrun once again, didn't control his laughter. "Hahaha... no she couldn't. Pft... haha... you should know, humans can't see, hear, or touch Syphorians like me!"

If it were humanly possible, hot steam would've come out of Cagalli's ears. "Why you little... why didn't you tell me? Ugh! I'm so gonna kill you, Zala!"

≈

Ms. Attha had left that afternoon after leaving Cagalli money for their daily expenses. They had chatted for a long while as they ate breakfast that morning and even asked Cagalli if she had gotten to like someone in school.

"It would be nice for you to date now." Was what her mom said before she went on her way and received a grunt from Cagalli.

Cagalli sat on the chair beside her study table as she glared at Athrun who sat on the floor and read a book with such strange characters. She could only guess it was the Syphorian language and alphabet written in the said book. "Nerd! Are you just going to sit all day and read?"

Athrun looked up to his Lady as he placed his book down. "Hm? Well it depends. Are you planning to go anywhere? A date maybe?" He questioned her teasingly.

Cagalli felt heat rise up her cheeks. "NO! Those things are a waste of time anyway!" Either it was out of embarrassment or how Athrun's gaze made her feel, she threw him her pencil case which hit the left side of his stomach.

Athrun flinched.

"HA!" Cagalli pointed childishly. "So you're NOT that strong!"

Athrun smirked. "Think what you like." The curve of his lips then disappeared when he noticed Cagalli's shocked expression. "What's the matter?"

"Y-You... you're bleeding!" She briskly went to his side and lifted his white shirt.

"Whoa!" Athrun cursed inwardly as he saw the bleeding wound at the spot he was hit by the object Cagalli chucked at him. "C-Cagalli! It's ok, really!"

The girl looked at him worriedly. "I didn't do that, did I?"

Athrun shook his head. "No." He was happy to know she cared but there was really no need to worry. "Really now, it's ok!"

"It's not!" Cagalli stood and glared at Athrun. "I'm going to get the First Aid kit and when I come back, that shirt of yours will already be separated from you!" Noticing the look of amusement in his eyes, she added dangerously. "Don't let it get to your head, Zala!"

Athrun chuckled as Cagalli left the room. The moment he heard her footsteps going down the stairs, he looked daze. _I can't tell her... not just yet. _The boy sighed. He wasn't really hiding something from her, was he? He merely wanted to wait for the right time to tell her about... _him_. _I'll tell her... someday. _Truthfully he didn't wish to tell her, she would probably be scared and he didn't want that. Athrun sighed again as he took off his shirt and examined his wound closely. A trickle of blood rolled down his body when he bent to look at it. The boy winced in pain and leaned his back on the side of Cagalli's bed. _How inconvenient._

Soon enough, Cagalli arrived and sat beside Athrun on the floor. She was surprised when she saw the wound in detail. It was a vertical cut, about an inch and a half in height, obviously made by a dagger or a sword. The girl opened the First Aid kit and carefully cleaned her Guardian's wound as she tried to dig out what happened. "Tell me everything."

"I'm sorry. I don't think now's the right time." Athrun mumbled quietly that if they weren't close, Cagalli would not have heard. "Someday... I promise."

Cagalli was disappointed. She really wanted to know but something inside her told her that if Athrun said he'd tell her, she would just have to wait. "Fine... but you were perfectly healthy this morning though... I guess when I hit you, it caused the cut to bleed. I'm sorry." Cagalli said, "Hey, how come it wasn't bandaged in the first place?"

Athrun smiled, glad that Cagalli let go of her attempts to know what happened. "It's ok, Cagalli. Oh that... Lady Laura placed a spell on it, it probably wore out so don't blame yourself."

The blonde meekly said her 'ok' as she wrapped his torso with bandages. When she saw the same wound on his back, she realized whatever had caused it had fully pierced through his body. The blonde stared in Athrun's emerald eyes as she tried to search for answers. He merely smiled and told her to finish up with what she was doing because the cut will heal anyway.

"Relax," He told her. "I'm not human, Cagalli, it'll heal in a day or two."

When she was done, she pushed the kit aside and looked at Athrun again. Her eyes stung with tears as she studied his weary features. Seeing the look in her eyes, he smiled again and pulled her into a hug.

Cagalli was surprised as she blushed in his warmth. "The... hell... you're... doing..."

Athrun closed his eyes as he took in her scent. "Stop worrying, I'm fine."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently cried. She didn't know why but something inside her really felt sad about Athrun. Maybe it was because he was wounded and although he was in pain, he never said a word to her. Maybe it was because he was always nice to her no matter what she did. Maybe... it was because she knew he really cared. And maybe... she cared too. She really didn't know.

"Cagalli?"

"W-What?" She tried to sound nonchalant through her tears.

"If we ever... find the words for you to set me free, will you promise me something now?" He asked her gently.

Lost and confused of his motives, she replied, "Uh... sure."

"Don't say them okay?"

"What?" Cagalli inquired as she detached herself from his embrace. "Why? Don't you want your freedom?"

Athrun disregarded her question as he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away. "Promise me."

Cagalli could only nod. _He's really not going to tell me anything. _"Ok."

_Because I always want to be with you..._

_Cagalli._

≈

Krystallia, an amusement park, had always been filled up with people, young or old. It was famous for it's appearance and the wonderful scene it gave its customers. How did it look like? Its name said it all. The park was founded by Kristine Heinrich and according to Krystallia's history, the same woman loved crystals. Everything in Krystallia, if not made by crystals, surely appeared to be so. Rides, benches, light poles, food stands, game stands, and even the pots of plants were made to look like the colourless gem. Amazingly, even though the park was so grand, it was situated in a high, wide, dome. The dome would open every night, every time the weather was suitable. Once a visitor entered its tall gates during the day, that person would feel that he/she got transported into another world.

"A world of crystals." Kristine Heinrich said, at the opening of Krystallia thirty years ago.

"It felt like it was really night time and everything looked so beautiful." A lady was quoted when asked what she thought of the place.

At Krystallia park, it was always night. The curved ceiling would be filled with stars and a moon which looked too real, that it was hard to tell if it was already night time outside as well. How Kristine Heinrich thought of the said place and how she financed it, was unbelievably impressive.

"Kira, watch out!" Lacus warned.

The warning was a bit too late because when the brunette turned to look at the girl who walked by his side, he bumped on a huge man who clearly didn't watch where he headed. Partly, it was also Kira's fault. If he hadn't been too busy daydreaming while eating his ice cream, the incident wouldn't have taken place. The impact, unfortunately, caused the chocolate ice cream to smash on its owner's face.

Kira blinked several times and wiped the cold melted dessert on his left cheek.

"Goodness, m' boy! I'm very sorry!"

Kira managed to smile, how he did it was a mystery. "It's ok, sir. It was my fault. Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to wash my face."

"Well yes, of course." The man nodded. As he walked away, he shouted, "M' lad, I really do apologize!"

_Great. _Kira held up his left hand and stared at the dripping sticky sweet delight. He slowly walked towards the washrooms and was only reminded that he was not alone when Lacus took his right hand in hers.

When he looked at her, she was smiling. "That was really nice of you, Kira. Not getting angry at that man."

Kira's face heated up and he turned the other way. "Er... it was nothing." His attention was then caught by whispers around them.

"They're such a cute couple. Just look at them."

"Yo, check her out, the girl with the pink hair. Pretty isn't she? Wonder what that dork did to make her go out with him. What a waste, man."

Lacus however, seemed to be unaware of these things. Kira excused himself as he went into the men's washroom. He stared at himself in the mirror after he washed his face. _You **are **a dork. Heh, they don't have to worry. Lacus deserves someone better. _He hoped Lacus was having fun. He really wanted to surprise her by taking her out to Krystallia that day. He even asked her to use some of her Epheral to be seen by humans for the day. Was that selfish of him? _I'm such a jerk. _

When Kira got out, he found Lacus talking to a guy who obviously looked like he was hitting on her. He wanted to interrupt them then and there but remembered that it was none of his damn business so he leaned on a wall and waited.

Maybe, for some reason, Lacus felt Kira's presence for she turned to his direction and called his name. Kira was a bit startled and hesitant to walk to her for the said guy was still beside her. Nonetheless, he went on his way.

"Hey." He lamely greeted.

Lacus clung to his arm and his heart raced. "It was nice meeting you Chris but I have to go now. Bye!"

The boy named Chris smiled and nodded at Lacus but glared at Kira before he walked away.

"Kira?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringing me here." Lacus giggled. "I really love this day!" And then, she gave Kira what shocked him most.

A kiss on the cheek.

Kira's jaw would've drop if it were possible. Lacus though, looked confused by his reaction. "Did I do something wrong?" She inquired worriedly. Lacus started to frown, clearly thinking about what she had done.

"Yea... well no. I don't know! Just that you... you kissed me." He blushed furiously.

Lacus looked like she ran over a kitten with a car. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd be offended! I'm really sorry!"

Kira grew frantic as well. "No! I'm not offended and there's no need to apologize! It's just... well... uh... why did you?"

"Eh? Well I wanted to thank you... and well... Kira?" She called. "Humans kiss, don't they?"

"Wha...? They do! Well you see... uh... you'd normally kiss a family member or a lover or someone really close to you or something like that." The boy reasoned out, scratching his head.

"Then why were you so surprised? We're close, aren't we?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah... sorry, I just didn't expect it, that's all." Which was true and because it was Lacus who kissed him. So did he overreact? Yes if he liked Lacus in a way that went pass through the bounds of friendship. In his case, indeed it was a yes.

"Kira?" He heard a different voice and turned around to see its source. "It IS you!" Fllay Allster, ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Um... hi, Fllay." Kira said as he disentangled her arms away from him.

"Are you alone?" Fllay asked, clearly not acknowledging Lacus's presence.

"No." Kira took Lacus's hand and motioned his head towards the songstress. "Fllay this is Lacus, Lacus meet Fllay."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fllay!" Lacus greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever." The red head muttered and faked a smile.

Too bad for her, it didn't go unnoticed to Kira's ears. Kira didn't like Fllay Allster for he saw through her "nice and cute" act but everyone deserved respect, didn't they? She was only nice to her friends and him for some reason. She hated Cagalli and of course being her brother, he had heard an awful lot about Fllay's wrong doings. The thing he couldn't stomach the most was how she was a Drama Queen _and _how she responded to Lacus's kindness. "Sorry, Fllay." He announced. "We have to go now. Later!" He waved a hand.

Fllay was enraged. _That slut! How could she steal Kira from me? _She was jealous. Freakin' jealous as she glared at their joined hands and up to their smiling faces. And as the day wore on, Fllay Allster's mood never got better.

≈

Cagalli hummed a song as she walked to Krystallia. For a well-known place, it sure was near her house. Kira got two free tickets last week when he was luckily the first caller to guess the title of some song played in the radio. It was strange to her though, why Kira went alone. They could've gone together seeing she had the other ticket won from getting it from him through _a bit _of violence. She shrugged, she'll find him and ask him herself once she got there.

The blonde grinned evilly as she was reminded of her Guardian. _He's probably sleeping and won't wake up until tomorrow. _What had she done? She had mixed two doses of sleeping pills in the orange juice she gave him for he insisted on going with her. She wasn't in great terms with Zala but he was wounded and he needed rest.

Cagalli turned to the bright blue sky and smiled. _Those clouds, they make such beautiful patterns. _It was a very nice day UNTIL someone poked her side. There wouldn't be anything wrong with that but it was Cagalli Yula Attha who got poked. And as far as that person knew, Cagalli was _very _sensitive when it came to poking. The girl yelped and jumped a little before she whirled around to see who _dared _poke _her_. Who else would dare provoke Cagalli Yula Attha?

Athrun Zala, of course.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU – "

"Manage to wake up?" Athrun finished for her.

Cagalli played with her fingers behind her back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Athrun shook his head. "Admit it and you'll be spared."

That was it. _Now he threatens me? Who does he think he is! _"WHY YOU! OR ELSE WHAT HUH? YOU SCARING ME? WELL GUESS WHAT, ZALA! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!"

Athrun sighed and placed his hands in his pant pockets. "Must you always scream?"

That only got the blonde angrier. "NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? JUST WHO GAVE YOU THE THOUGHT YOU CAN ACT SUPERIOR TOWARDS ME?" Cagalli huffed. She had enough of him, since the day he called her 'his' lady. She also hated the fact that he was _always _so calm while she was ready to tear him limb from bloody limb!

By then, people stopped whatever they were doing and started whispering to one another.

"My, has that girl gone crazy? Who's she talking to?"

"Stay away from her, son, she's probably a patient from an asylum."

"_...you should know, humans can't see, hear, or touch Syphorians like me!"_

Cagalli froze, eyes wide, cheeks burning, screaming murder in her head. "ARRRRRRRRGH! I HATE YOU!" After that, she ran ahead as fast as she could. _I hate him! I hate him! Athrun Zala, I HATE YOU! _The embarrassment, it was too much. Why did he always embarrass her anyway? Was it his way of revenge? Cagalli gritted her teeth, it sure was working.

Athrun was left guilty. _I didn't expect her to get so angry. _He walked towards the direction she went to, but he didn't run for he knew she would want time for herself.

Five minutes had probably passed since Cagalli ran. She glanced a look back and realized Athrun was nowhere in sight. Gaining such information, she slowed down her pace and ended her run. She walked on and kept her head lowered. She was so ashamed at what happened! People actually thought she had screws lose in her head! _ARRRGH!_

"MOVE IT, ATTHA!"

The most annoying voice had entered the blonde's ears. Cagalli's brows met as she gripped the girl's hand and stopped her in her tracks. "What's wrong with you, Allster?"

"You are. It makes me want to _puke _when I see you. Give me back my ring, thief!" Fllay yelled, arms crossed in front of her chest as she dully stared at Cagalli.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "'Theif' you say. 'Give me back my ring' you say. If I were a real thief, I wouldn't steal something _fake, _you know."

"Why you! Tomboy!"

Cagalli shrugged lazily. "That's not news. Heard that a million times."

Fllay smirked. "Of course. Someone as _ugly, rude, and violent _as you are will _never _get a boyfrie – " Before Fllay had the chance to finish her sentence, she gaped as someone, a hot hunk in her opinion to be exact, embraced Cagalli from behind.

Cagalli felt the hairs of her neck shot up as she turned and aimed a punch to whoever pervert _hugged _her. The person however, dodged it flawlessly. "WHAT IN THE – " The moment she saw him, an idea struck her and she calmed down. _I'll kill you later, Zala. _"Oh... just you."

Athrun raised a brow but smiled a little despite his confusion. "I finally found you." He looked into her eyes and continued, "I'm sorry, Cagalli."

The blonde looked at him questioningly. "You for real?" She mouthed.

Athrun nodded and whispered in her ear. "Yes. Humans can see me now." He tilted her chin and apologized sadly, "I'm really sorry."

Cagalli noticed Fllay at the corner of her eye. _If she can act, so can I. _She hugged Athrun and secretly whispered to him, "Go with the flow or die, Zala." In a more audible tone, she calmly said, "Let's forget about it." The girl released Athrun and turned back to Fllay. "Fllay, I want you to meet my boy friend, Athrun. Athrun this is Fllay." She looked up at him sweetly.

Athrun smiled and circled his arm around Cagalli's waist as he pulled her close. "Nice to meet you, Fllay."

"Fllay here," Cagalli gestured, "was just saying how I can't get a... what was it?"

Fllay forced herself to answer coolly. "Nothing." And without saying her good-bye, she walked pass the "couple".

The two started walking as well, grateful that Fllay had given up. After a long while of silence, Cagalli spoke up. "She gone?"

"I believe so." Athrun nodded. "May I ask... since when did we become a couple?"

Cagalli grunted. "Be thankful I didn't wring your neck. We NEVER became a couple. I said 'boy' with a HUGE space from 'friend'!" The blonde spread her arms wide as if to show her company the 'space' she meant. "It's up to _her _what she thought of it."

"And I was hoping..."

"HEY!" Cagalli punched him. A glint of realization was clearly seen through her eyes.

_Uh oh. _"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"HOW COME SHE SAW YOU BACK THERE AND YOU LET ME MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF A WHILE AGO?"

"Er... well..."

≈

Athrun walked a far distance behind Cagalli as she explored Krystallia. She told him that if he dared walk beside her, he shall never see daylight again. He had to use his Epheral to make a clone ticket for himself. That was what Lacus probably did too. Or maybe, Kira being a gentleman, gave her his free ticket and bought one for himself.

Athrun watched Cagalli as she puchased herself an ice cream and ate it happily. _What a carefree girl. _Athrun chuckled. _She looks so harmless yet it's the exact opposite when she's angry. _

"Hey there." A guy spoke up.

Athrun looked at Cagalli and watched her chat with the owner of the voice somewhat familiar for comfort. Something was weird about him and Athrun felt it. His aura... it wasn't from Earth. It was... from Hell... and by the look in his eyes, he knew exactly who it was.

"Er, hi." Cagalli answered. _This guy's unusually good-looking. _The blonde's cheeks reddened at the thought.

Athrun walked up to Cagalli and coughed. "Let's go, Cagalli. Kira's by the pizza stand."

Cagalli shrugged and smiled at the other guy. "Later."

Before Athrun followed her, he stopped beside the guy and firmly said, "In a disguise, I see. If you're here to confirm my decision in going _there_, I'll see you by midnight. This is your last chance, talk to her and I'll kill you next time, _brother._"

Vincent laughed. "I look forward to seeing you down there."

Athrun left Vincent and ran to walk beside Cagalli who didn't seem to notice he stopped and talked to the mysterious guy. She didn't seem mad anymore too. Maybe it was the ice cream? It had to be it. "You're not gonna yell at me?" He wanted to make sure.

"Huh? Oh, nah. Like I said, let's forget about it." She looked at him, "It already happened, some people thought I was out of my mind shouting at nobody. Even if I kill you now, it won't erase what happened back then."

Athrun smiled to himself and gave Cagalli a nod. "Thanks." _She hasn't changed._

It turned out that when the two reached the pizza stand, they had already lost sight of Kira. In an attempt to find Kira, Athrun ended up getting dragged by Cagalli to the roller coaster, the arcade, the House of Mirrors, the Haunted Ride, and food stands. When he won a giant teddy bear, Cagalli immediately grabbed it before it even grazed his hands.

≈

It was already late at night, half past eleven, when Kira and Athrun talked in the living room. Everything was quiet except for their voices. No light was on and the place would be in complete darkness if not for the help of a full moon. Both young men had no smile on their faces as they discussed by themselves. The girls, meanwhile, were already asleep in their respective rooms.

"How are you, Athrun?" Kira asked. "He's back... are you going to be fine?"

Athrun nodded. "Yeah. I..." He paused and took a deep breath. "I just have to stop him whenever he tries to come out."

"You can't keep hurting yourself in the process."

Athrun looked at his best friend and smiled, inside however, Kira knew that wasn't what he really felt. "It's the only way, Kira."

Kira sighed as he leaned on the couch. "When are you coming back?"

"I-I don't know, hopefully I won't be gone for more than a day. I really hate that place."

Kira placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Be careful."

≈

The sound of birds chirping outside her window woke her up. When she opened her tired eyes, she knew something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. As if... she'd lost something. She didn't know what to call it but... within her, she felt her chest tighten and her heart pounded loudly all of a sudden. _WHY? _Cagalli looked around her room and finally saw a necklace on top of a note lying on the small table beside her bed.

She held the thin silver jewellery in her hand and stared at the pendant. It was a transparent cross with the perfect size to match the necklace. _Transparent... colourless... and there's something different about it. Wait, it's ICE! _Yet it wasn't cold, she could only come up with one explanation: _He made it._ She reached for the note and read its content:

_Please wear it._

And lying on the same table was a fine... black feather.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈  
**To Be Continued  
**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	6. Chapter 6: E Soldiers

**This fanfic is a Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance one...**

**Disclaimer: **Michiyo Hikari does not own anything from the anime/manga series, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**x o x o x o x **

**Chapter 6 – E-Soldiers**

**x o x o x o x**

The cold atmosphere welcomed the returning prince as he walked through the dark long cave that lead to his father's chamber. Two cloaked demons trudged along behind him with their hoods hiding their blood lust eyes. He as well, the youngest descendant of the Zala clan, was clad in a black cloak that covered every part of his physique with the exception of his cheek down to the base of his neck. The entire back of his cloak, from his shoulder blades to his waist, wore the insignia of royalty. They were known as Death's Markings. Rich red curves intertwined with wavy sharp lines of different directions. Athrun never knew the reason why everyone in the Zala clan had unique markings on their own cloaks. Not that he found them important, they didn't interest him much.

At long last, Athrun reached his destination. The two demons that escorted him moved forward just as he stopped walking. The guards pushed open a large door with a combination of patterns and symbols unknown to anyone who did not carry the Zala name. To Athrun, they were names of the past kings ever known in the history of the Underworld. The minute Athrun stepped into the spacious room, the guards left and slowly closed the gigantic oak door on their way.

Athrun nonchalantly walked towards the throne where His Highness sat and waited. He could feel his father's intense gaze as if watching his every single move. Athrun was a mere five feet away from the king when he kneeled on his right knee, one hand on top of the left, and head bowed down. His voice soon spoke aloud monotonously as it echoed in the room. "As requested I have come in the presence of Your Excellency."

"Stand up, son." The king ordered. "There is no need to act so formal."

Athrun obeyed and stood still. His hood slid off his face and revealed his expressionless face. "As you wish, sire."

Patrick Zala had aged. "Have you been well, Athrun?"

The boy did not meet his father's eyes. "Yes."

When a deafening silence took over the room, the young prince finally looked at his father straight in the eye. He waited patiently for what was about to come. He knew, within himself, that Patrick Zala would not waste his time to summon his son just for some futile reunion.

"The coronation of the new king..." Patrick began. "...awaits in the next Dawn of the Devil. You may—"

"I will **not **be the next Ruler." Athrun interjected.

Patrick narrowed his eyes and coldly replied. "You **are **the rightful successor of the throne. _It isn't all about you anymore._" He clearly emphasized. "It's for Hell... for **your **people, **your **kingdom, **your **home."

_Since **when **was **anything **about **me**? _When did he start to have people in Hell? When did he gain a kingdom? **When **did the Underworld become his _home_? No matter how tempting it was to argue with his father, Athrun didn't. "Vincent would do a better job at it."

"Silence! **You **have **my **blood flowing inside you." Patrick cleverly put. "You will be preparing for the corona—"

Athrun clenched his fists so hard that he felt its inside moisten... with blood perhaps. "_Father, _with all due respect, I **refuse **to become king." Athrun firmly spoke. His emotionless emerald eyes then blazed with absolute determination.

There was another long minute of silence that took place as the Ruler of Hell examined his son. "Very well." said the king, at last. "You may go back to that _place _and do as you please."

Athrun's eyes widened with bewilderment but he soon recovered easily. He bowed one last time to his father and walked out the giant door. The two guards from before greeted him and followed him on his way out of the castle.

Back inside the throne room, in the dark shadows that loomed behind the king, stood another hooded demon with his hands folded across his chest. "Sire, what plan do you have in mind?" The man's deep cold voice rang from where he stood on the far corner of the room.

Patrick Zala's lips curved into a small smile. "Eliminate the bird and complete the planned mission successfully. I'm counting on you."

The young man smirked and licked his lips. His mischievous silver eyes glistened with delight throughout the darkness that succumbed his figure. He laughed evilly as thoughts and ideas of what he defined as 'fun' played inside his head. It was his turn to welcome back his _little brother_.

≈

It was a mixture of numerous and complicated turns before Athrun and the guards reached the outskirts of the palace. Nothing outside the castle was impressive or amazing. Hell was simply... a dark, cold, and lifeless place. The sky was always blocked with dark grey clouds and the sun never rose. Some trees would have heads of demons hanging on its branches and others did not produce any fruit or flower at all. Skulls and bones decorated the land and stains of blood were seen everywhere. Roars and cries of demons were heard everyday throughout the Underworld, the sounds of pain and torture.

"You may leave me now, I shall be fine from here on." Athrun told the two demons.

The duo bowed to their prince and soon vanished in the blink of an eye. The lone prince then strolled down the gloomy Forest of Demise filled with bodies of dead monsters that lost their lives against stronger demons who devoured their souls. Not a trace of worry crossed Athrun's features for his mind was focused on a certain young woman. A smile grazed his face as he imagined her reaction when he returned. Her scowl and flaming amber eyes flashed through his train of thoughts and it made him chuckle.

He felt as if his heart stopped when his footsteps halted upon the realization of where they lead him. In front of him, with black water so still no one could see its depth and a strong stench of blood emanating from the body of water, was none other than the feared River of the Dead. The river... where he was —

"Welcome home, _little brother_."

Athrun looked up where the voice came from. He met the same deceitful eyes he looked into three days ago. Vincent wore a cloak covered with Death's markings all over... in every, single, place. Even his face was embellished with crimson marks. His spiky jet-black hair completed his notorious look as well.

"_Thanks._" Athrun replied sarcastically.

Vincent sneered. "I was talking to _him._"

Nothing other than anger and pure hatred tinted Athrun's face. "He's not in at the moment."

The two brothers glared at each other with disgust.

It was then that memories of that day flooded Athrun's vision. It was his fifth birthday, only a day before Lady Laura came to take him with her. Vincent was actually _nice_ to him and told him that for his birthday, he wanted to give Athrun something special. Something he would never forget. Athrun agreed and smiled up to his brother for the first time. It was the only time Vincent showed interest in his brother.

Athrun recalled himself looking at his reflection on the shiny black surface of the River of the Dead for Vincent told him his present was somewhere in the river... if he looked hard enough. Had Athrun knew the history of the said body of water, he would not have come even a foot near it. Vincent had pushed him in and Athrun kept his eyes and mouth shut tight as he fell, he did not dare open them for the fear that the dark liquid would poison him if it entered his body. He blindly tried to swim to the surface when he felt hands of unseen creatures pull him down with them. He thought he was going to die before he passed out. He couldn't remember how he reached land again.

"Did you know I actually saved you?" Vincent mocked. "Since it was your birthday, I wasted an ounce of my power to lift your pathetic body out of that trash." He menacingly grinned. "You should be grateful."

Athrun's face darkened. "Grateful? Don't take me for a fool. You only did that to show _everyone_ that 'silly little Athrun' fell on the river and got himself rescued by his _brother_."

Vincent laughed, his head focused on the grey sky. When he turned to Athrun, he had an unpleasant smile on his face. "Still as clever, I see." He complimented insultingly. "You know..." he went on, "I never got to ask you..."

Athrun's brows met and he braced himself for his brother's remarks. He seemed to have failed again for what came to him was not what he expected. It was _far _from what he thought of.

"...how does it feel to be... cursed?"

Before a word came out of Athrun's mouth, he came face to face with Vincent. The next thing he knew was that he felt a searing pain in his head and was soon welcomed by nothing but darkness.

≈

"RRRRRYAH!" Growled the blonde soldier as he swooped down from the air and slashed the slimy green beast with his weapon he named Buster. The lightning-shaped dagger of his double-bladed staff sliced the demon in two and unstoppable red blood spread on the ground like a plague. "Heh." The young man grinned. "Serves you right, you piece of crap!"

A pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes rolled towards the heavens before she turned around and walked away from her partner. She could still hear his insults to the monster he slew as if it was his enemy since birth.

"...thought you could defeat me, huh? Loser! Right, Milly?" The blonde spun around to look at his partner and soon groaned as he watched her walk into the woods. "Hey, Milly! Wait up!"

The brunette stopped at her tracks and faced her companion. "Well hurry up, Elsman! We don't have all day!" yelled Miriallia Haww. She **did not **like her new partner. She couldn't care less if he was a transfer from the East Department. She didn't need him, she wanted to stay with Tolle. Fight with him, spend time with him and...

"Aww, come on! Quit being so grumpy all the time. Sheesh." Dearka complained after he caught up to Miriallia.

"How about you stop being too full of yourself every time you kill a demon!" The girl argued. She could not stand his guts for it seemed he had too much of it. "It makes me wonder how you became an E.S."

"Now that's just mean, missy." Dearka sighed as he spun his staff - blades sheathed - above their heads. "I don't see your problem. Do you have issues with E-Soldiers from the East?"

Miriallia coldly said no. She didn't hate fellow soldiers from anywhere. She merely disliked _him _because an immature, annoying, show-off, dimwitted blonde named Dearka Elsman replaced Tolle. What wrong in the world did she _ever _do to the West Elite Soldier Department of Syphoria for them to give her such a burden? Sure, he was a nuisance (to her) but that wasn't the reason they never got along. It was not easy to forget about Tolle when they have been partners for three years. He was hers... and she was his.

"So what's your Epheral about?" Dearka asked, an attempt to make conversation. He had stopped playing with Buster and simply placed it in the large sheath strapped on his back. Putting his hands behind his head, he looked at the girl and waited for an answer as they walked.

Miriallia raised a brow and thought of the consequences she would face if she told him. _Give him a sentence or leave him hanging to ponder about it? _She stuck with the latter, both would make him question her anyway. "Blades."

"Really? But I never saw you wield anythi— hey! I'm talking here, missy!"

Milly rushed to what seemed to be an injured animal that lay on the ground. It was a very young black tiger with stripes of pure white. It would've been unbelievably adorable had it not had a big wound on its back and one broken leg. "Dearka! Can we go to Feryl?"

"Uh...s-sure." The look in Milly's eyes did something to the blonde. He always thought she was a snob by the way she treated him within the first week of their partnership. He stood corrected as he watched concern fill those eyes that gave him cold glares all the time.

The Blade Mistress carried the bloody animal without caring about the stains her uniform would attain. She held out her right fist as Dearka held out his left. The patterns of the rings in their middle fingers perfectly fit with each other's as their fists met.

"Miriallia Haww, E.S. Class A, Fourth Division."

"Dearka Elsman, E.S. Class A, Third Division."

"**E-Soldiers Code Number 713, Destination: **House of Laura Hibiki, Feryl, Syphoria."

A shimmering white fire enveloped the figures of the two soldiers. The warm flame made Miriallia and Dearka float from the ground as the sensation of sleepiness entered their bodies. After a second later, they were gone.

≈

It could be said that it was raining cats and dogs at Feryl that afternoon. The continuous splattering sound of raindrops was the music to everyone's ears in Lady Laura's household. Thunder and lightning accompanied the dark clouds as they continued to pour heavily.

The house was silent as it always had been. The living room and the kitchen were the only sources of light that could be seen from outside. The house was cleaned from dust and its walls were adorned with paintings and pictures. The aroma of baked pastries lingered from the kitchen as two of the occupants sat in the living room.

Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus, all got back together that morning. Albeit Cagalli's protests to wait for her Guardian, Lacus and Kira won in the end after saying Athrun would most likely return to Syphoria for he would've thought they were waiting there. The blonde was infuriated at the fact that 'the damned Zala' went on a trip without any thought whatsoever that he shouldn't have left without telling her where he was off to. Not that she was... _worried_ or anything like that. She wasn't. Or so she told herself. The necklace he left her was hidden under her shirt. There was no way she'd let her see him wearing it. Unless Fate decided to play some dirty trick on her to cause some kind of event to occur just to show Athrun.

Kira on the other side of the couch, stared at the miniature tornado he created on his palm. He couldn't help but worry about Athrun's situation. He was one of the few people who knew about his best friend's curse... and his life when he was still in the Underworld.

Athrun never got along with anyone in Hell. Yes, not even his family. He hated his father who expected so much from him that nothing he did was good enough. Sure, he only lived there for five years and could hardly remember half of what happened during that span time. However, it was said that in the Zala clan, children at the age of three, were already aware of the events around them and would not forget them unless _Lasare Memoria_ was used. Patrick gave Athrun _assignments_ beyond what he could handle for as long as he could remember. Kill a first-class demon at the age of three and drink the blood of the most ferocious dragon alive at the age of four, were only a couple of things Athrun had to face. The young boy faced death many times before he succeeded any of the tasks he was told to do. Luckily, Athrun didn't do anything else when he turned five and moved to Syphoria.

He was, instead, cursed...a curse that was indirectly given to him by his stepbrother, Vincent Zala. The eldest and only stepson of Patrick Zala despised everything about his younger sibling. Kira guessed it was because Athrun was the rightful heir of the throne. Although Athrun didn't want it, the ceremony of the Devil's Dawn would not accept Vincent as their Ruler unless Athrun was dead.

Hilda Zala, a stepmother to Athrun and Vincent's mother, died when Athrun was four. She was a nice woman who cared about Athrun even if he wasn't her own son. As Vincent saw her affections for the little prince, jealousy overcame him and he killed the woman who gave him his life.

"—ra? KIRA YAMATO!" Cagalli yelled into Kira's ear.

"WHOA!" He almost jumped. His surprise caused a blade of wind to quickly fly at Cagalli's direction.

Fortunately for Cagalli, the element of surprise woke up a reflex she never knew existed. The moment she shielded her face with her arms, a ball of fire sprang out and clashed with Kira's wind blade. The two elements left a trace of smoke after they exploded upon contact.

Beads of cold sweat began to form and roll down Kira's face as he watched Cagalli turned red with anger. _Uh oh. _

"Watch were you wave that hand! That... that whatchamacallit could've hit me!" Cagalli shouted as her fist shook with rage. To be honest with herself, she was scared. She knew Kira's wind blades could easily cut trees and after she imagined how it would be like if used with humans, goosebumps appeared on her skin.

Kira laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. _Please don't let her give me hell this time. _"S-Sorry, sis. I didn't mean to attack anyone... was just surprised... hehe."

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever." She glanced at her hands and noticed the picture she held as it reminded her why she called Kira in the first place. "I was gonna ask you who these people are." Cagalli held out the picture she took on top of the small drawer beside the couch a minute ago. It was a picture of a young man with wavy brown hair with his arms around a pretty brunette with striking aquamarine eyes. Both even had matching uniforms.

"Oh." Kira sighed. He had expected a painful beating but was very thankful Cagalli didn't let her temper get the best of her. "That's Tolle and Milly. You haven't met them because they travel a lot, part of their job. Haven't seen them for so long. They're E-Soldiers."

Cagalli tilted her head on the right. "E-Soldiers? The heck's that? I speak English, Kira."

Lacus came in the room with a tray of newly baked cookies. "They're highly trained fighters. Demon slayers, to be precise." Lacus smiled as she offered the blonde girl a cookie.

Cagalli gave Lacus a curt nod and smiled back before she took a cloud-shaped cookie. After she took a bite, she asked again. "I see. So are there a lot of them or are they as few as Guardians?" The girl looked at Lacus who offered Kira a delight. Kira blushed and seemed to have his head on the clouds. Cagalli pretended to cough a couple of times.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Lacus turned to Cagalli and handed her a glass of Farzle.

Cagalli nodded after she took the glass and drank. "So is anyone going to answer me or is my brother um... _too busy_?" The girl teased.

Kira blushed a deeper shade of pink and choked on the bite he took from the small snack. After he drank the whole glass of Farzle like a mad man in a hurry, he cleared his throat and looked at Cagalli with a hint that _that _wasn't funny. "The population of E-Soldiers exceeds that of Guardians by... I must say, a lot. The last time I heard about them, there are currently 576 E-Soldiers all over Syphoria."

After she placed the tray of desserts on the table, Lacus added her thoughts as well. "There are three classes of E-Soldiers. Class C are the newly graduates, Class B are those who have slain more than 300 middle-powered demons, and Class A are those who slew more than 300 high-powered demons."

"Oooh." Cagalli was fascinated.

Kira nodded. "Yep. Then there are four divisions. First Division are E-Soldiers from the North of Syphoria, the Second Division are from the South, the Third Division are from the East, and the Fourth Division, as you can probably tell, are from the West."

"Interesting." Cagalli concluded as she took the last bite of her cookie. "By the way..." She looked at Lacus. "Where's Lady Laura?"

Lacus clapped her hands. "Oh yes! She's sleeping upstairs."

**CRASH!**

The loud noise that came from the kitchen startled the trio. They looked at each other and an unspoken message was passed. When Lacus snapped her fingers, a bow and arrow made of entwined vines and flowers floated in the air and she held them in position. A spinning oval wind hovered above Kira's hand and he raised it up high. Cagalli on the contrary, still a beginner with her Epheral, managed to create a fireball with the size of a grapefruit. The three quietly walked towards the kitchen door and their jaws dropped by what they witnessed.

Lying on the floor, soaked, were Miriallia Haww and Dearka Elsman. The blonde on top of the brunette in what seemed to be an awkward position. Their faces were so close it seemed they were about to kiss.

"Hey, isn't she the girl in the picture?" Cagalli asked. "But... who's the dork she's with?"

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈  
**To Be Continued  
**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	7. Chapter 7: The Mission

**This fanfic is a Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance one...**

**Disclaimer: **Michiyo Hikari does not own anything from the anime/manga series, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**x o x o x o x **

**Chapter 7 – The Mission **

**x o x o x o x**

The violent winds wailed outside as the rain continued its massive down pour. Inside Laura Hibiki's house, it was hard to see outside because of the terrible weather. Thunder and lightning clashed one after the other signalling their presence as they intensified the frightening storm.

Thankfully, the situation inside the house was better. Laura glanced at the others as she comfortably sat on her rocking chair. Lacus, along with Kira and the two E-Soldiers, sat at the sofa together while Cagalli sat comfortably in the love seat with the small tiger enveloped in her arms. Cagalli had taken care of it right after Lacus had finished bandaging its wounds. She even named it Zero because somehow... that was the first thing she thought of when she first saw it in Miriallia's arms. She didn't know why and she also didn't bother to think of the reason as she shrugged it away.

Cagalli read her watch and it stated that it was already ten o'clock in the evening. In Syphoria though, it only appeared to be seven. The girl quietly yawned to herself as minutes flew by, waiting and hoping for the arrival of a certain someone she would gladly give a welcoming punch to.

The house was surrounded with laughter and stories that flew about from one person to another under the bright chandelier that hung above them. The small table in front of them were filled with snacks, drinks, and other delights to satisfy everyone's appetite.

Cagalli watched everyone chat the night away. She didn't hear whatever came out of their lips; they were mere soundless words to her at that moment. Her mind wandered and drifted to Athrun as she stroked Zero's small head absent-mindedly. She heard his gentle roar and she smiled at him in return. Slowly, Zero opened his tired eyes and Cagalli was mesmerized by a majestic shade of crimson orbs. Zero painfully raised a paw towards Cagalli's face. It flinched upon what seemed to be a jolt of pain he felt inside him. Cagalli's eyes softened at its sight and she carefully lifted its small body. She soon rested him on top of her shoulder as if it was her way of telling him everything would be okay.

A shocking thunder surprised the people in the house before it was followed by a long streak of lightning. Even the lights flickered as if they would die out. Not a second longer, everyone's attention was turned to the noise they heard near the entrance of the house. It was a rather loud 'thud' that indicated something had collided with the door.

Each pair of eyes in the room turned to Lady Laura as they silently questioned her. A slow nod from the slightly old woman was all it took for Kira and Dearka to rush to where the sound came from. Kira slowly turned the cold doorknob and pulled open the door with Dearka on high guard behind him. A strong gust of wind and stinging drops of rain greeted the two men.

The sight they saw next made everyone gasp at what they witnessed. The ladies, all except Cagalli, had a hand covering their mouth with terrified eyes. The smell that quickly took over the room reeked with blood.

Apparently, what made the sound was not an object but a young man. A young man... who was almost covered with his own blood that was caused by the awful amount of cuts and injuries he received from who-knew-who, what, or where. He was unconscious as he lay on the floor, soaked by the freezing rain with nothing to keep him warm but his mercilessly torn clothes.

No one spoke for a good minute or two... each second felt like days of silence. After the said time, everyone was unsure of what to do. Minutes later, the living room was filled with orders and instructions of what should be done as everyone around Cagalli started to move. The body was carried and laid down on the sofa, blood immediately spreading on the cushion as it absorbed the red liquid from the man's back. Everyone made preparations to help the young man in every way possible. Everyone did something, everyone, except Cagalli.

Cagalli couldn't find her voice; she was too shocked to speak. Her vision began to blur by the gathering tears in her eyes that were close to rolling down her cheeks. She felt as if her heart was tightly clenched by her own chaotic emotions because she couldn't summon the will to breathe. She mainly stood there, staring at the scene in front of her, as she remained glued to her spot, immobile.

After coming back from upstairs, Lacus knelt down and dabbed on the man's bloody forehead. Cagalli continued to watch her friend as the pure white cloth slowly gave way to the red blood that took over it. Lacus continued her task but the amount of blood that trickled seemed out of control.

The smell of so much blood... the sight of it being too much to bear... weakened Cagalli as her knees started to lose their strength and her eyes slowly welcomed the darkness her entire body yearned for. And before she passed out, an almost inaudible whisper slid out of her mouth.

"A...th...run..."

≈

The atmosphere had never been so dark and depressing at Lady Laura's house. Although everyone tried their best to smile and tell a few jokes or two to ease the gloomy air, it was obvious to their fellow friends that they were all in pain and imprisoned by worry. No one ate as much as they used to, no one smiled as often as they usually did, and no one had looked so troubled, not after the unfortunate storm.

Two days had passed and Athrun was still unconscious. His body was covered in bandages with stains of blood from the deep wounds he had. According to Lady Laura, every bone in his left arm was brutally broken and completely fragile. His forehead was bandaged due to its unstoppable bleeding the night he came back. He lay on his bed, cold, and unmoved... as if he would breathe his last any minute. As if he would never, wake up again.

Laura had stayed in her library and read through books and searched about information in order for Athrun to heal quickly. Lacus had tried various times to create herbs that would be able to reduce his pain. Kira had been locked up in his room and had not gone out if it wasn't necessary. He seemed to be putting together the pieces of clues and possible events that might've happened to Athrun when he was in Hell. And Cagalli... had never looked so empty as she remained in Athrun's room, watching him, whenever she had the chance to.

It was early in the morning as Cagalli sat on a chair beside Athrun's bed. Zero, once again in her arms, studied the girl's eyes that had lost their fire. The last real smile he saw from her seemed like a decade ago. Cagalli was dazed, as if trapped in a barrier she created for herself. She barely spoke to anyone and was as moody as ever.

"Damn bastard." She whispered. Her eyes finally rising as she glared at the blue-haired man before her, regaining some of the energy her aura used to give out.

Painfully, Zero turned its head to look at Athrun and hissed furiously. What he did seem to have caused the pain from his injuries to intensify as it roared softly afterwards, shutting its eyes tight.

The tiger's clear hatred to Athrun went unnoticed to Cagalli. It confused her why, but it wasn't like she could ask. That would prove she had lost it. Maybe it was because she had acted differently since Athrun came home? Could she help it? No. But the thought of Zero actually worried about her painted a small smile on her face as she embraced the cub closer.

Cagalli was in the middle of recalling a few memories with Athrun only a month ago when she heard a small movement coming from the bed beside her. Her eyes immediately snapped back to Athrun as she watched him opening his eyes.

"A-Athrun." She heard herself whisper. "Y-You're awake."

Even if faint footsteps were heard from outside of the room, the two occupants took no notice of it. They didn't need to, Athrun had just woken up, Cagalli couldn't think of anything else.

"W-What... happened?" Athrun's voice was far from okay. It was too raspy and dry, as if he had a difficult time talking... and by the way he winced and clutched the bed sheet with his right hand, Cagalli assumed every word he spat out hurt him more that she could tell.

It pained Cagalli to see him like that. Athrun was always fine and smiling ever since they met and his situation that moment made her feel utterly sad. He was one of the last people Cagalli could think of who deserved such thing.

_He's such a good person... he's always been there when people needed him... he thought of other people before himself... why is he... why... is he... the one who was treated like that? I don't get it... it's not fair!_

Tears started welling up in Cagalli's eyes when she found her voice to speak. "I should be the one asking that." She plastered a fake smile on her face. She wouldn't cry in front of him. Not then... not ever again. Cagalli knew that Athrun seeing her cry would only make him feel worse. He would be guilty for worrying everyone and seeing her cry was the last thing he needed.

Athrun nodded, or at least attempted to. It took a huge amount of energy for him to do it and he hated the fact that he was in a very weak condition.

Loud footsteps were heard just a few feet away. "Athrun! Oh goodness, you're awake!" Lady Laura declared upon her arrival. She walked towards Athrun's bed and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, the surprise and angered look on Athrun's face told Cagalli it wasn't any good.

"He's... he's... going to pay." Athrun painfully coughed as he tried to speak. "There's... no doubt... in my mind... that he was... involved."

≈

The only source of light in the main floor of the house that night came from the crescent moon high up the dark vast sky. The house appeared to be abandoned and haunted for not a thing moved or made a sound. The tall shadows that tainted the walls didn't ease the dark atmosphere that loomed over the place and the chilly air brought nothing but numbness to its occupants.

"Is he asleep?" Kira whispered to Lacus just outside the door of Athrun's room.

She gave him a sad nod as a soft 'click' came from the door when she closed it gently. Her head drooped sadly as Lacus stood, her fringe covering her eyes.

"Lacus?" Kira watched her with worry.

Lacus didn't answer. She stayed silent until thin steaks of warm, colourless tears travelled down along her cheeks. She slowly lifter her gaze, her azure eyes blurred by the tears that waited to fall as she stared into Kira's eyes.

There was a feeling of guilt that crossed Kira's face before he immediately pulled Lacus into his arms, letting her cry away the pain she felt inside her.

"Oh Kira!" She sobbed, her arms around his neck, and her body leaning onto his for support.

The sight of seeing Lacus cry, always had a huge effect on the Kira. He couldn't afford to see her cry; it hurt him too much to do so. He was willing to do everything, _anything_ he could to soothe her pain, even just a little. Her head on his chest, his arms that tightly held her delicate physique, and her cries that were muffled by his shirt... meant so much more than what he took it for.

"Don't worry, Lacus. Athrun will be okay... I know he'll be." Kira felt her nod. "Lacus?"

Lacus lifted her head as her hold on him loosened. With her cold hands, she wiped her tears dry. "Yes, Kira?"

He warmly smiled at her as he wiped a lone tear that rolled down her cheek. "No matter what... I'll always be here for you." Kira took her hands in his and raised it to his lips, giving each a soft kiss. "I promise."

≈

The night was still young when Miriallia and Dearka left the minute they got an order to slay a demon in another city, leaving Zero in Cagalli's care. They vowed to come by and visit the next time they could and wished Athrun well before they went on their way.

The hours of the night continued to go on, each minute feeling longer than what they were supposed to be.

The library was a fairly large room with books that filled every single shelf available. A table occupied the side of the room near the window as it was associated with pens, papers, and a big wooden chair with exotic, elegant carvings. On that chair sat Lady Laura as she looked at Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli who sat on the other side of her table. Every single one of them knew they were called in that room for a serious matter. It was as if after Athrun came home all banged up, nothing ever went their way.

"I've received urgent news that the four element crystals in Heaven were stolen and lost in Syphoria." Laura began.

Lacus gasped. "Oh no!"

Kira and Cagalli looked clueless.

"E-Element crystals?" Cagalli asked.

Laura gave Cagalli a slight nod. "Yes, child. There are individual crystals in Heaven that are highly kept and protected. The Earth, Water, Air, and Fire crystals are what keep Syphoria a good place to live in. Without them, it would be like Hell. The land will slowly die and lose its ability to grow crops, the air will be too foul to breathe, the water will be too polluted to drink, and the temperature in Syphoria will continue to decrease overtime. With the crystals stolen and the seal broken for demons to be able to come to Syphoria, it won't be safe for its people any longer."

Both Lacus and Cagalli looked alarmed.

_Oh no, what are we supposed to do? This can't be happening. _Cagalli spoke to herself.

"Is there… something we can do to help prevent things from getting worse?" Kira asked. Apart from Lady Laura, he was the only one who took the news calmly.

"Yes, Kira, I'm glad you mentioned that." Laura slowly sat forward and rested her arms on the table. "I know it's very unexpected, but I strongly believe that you three, along with Athrun when he heals, are very capable of retrieving those crystals. They have been scattered in Syphoria and it's very important that we find them as soon as possible. I know this is sudden but will you do it? I'd understand if you don't want to."

"It would be my pleasure to help, my lady." Lacus bowed.

Kira nodded in agreement. "The same goes for me."

Cagalli didn't know what to do. She could barely summon her Epheral and she was already asked to retrieve crystals that kept Syphoria alive? She was definitely not sure if she would be of service at all. "Um..." Everyone turned to her.

On the other hand, Cagalli couldn't exactly let Kira go and just leave it at that. Yes, she trusted Lacus, Athrun, and Lady Laura but what good was she of a sister if she didn't go? Even if she would be of little help, she was still responsible for looking out for Kira as a sister. What in the world would she tell her parents if she came home without Kira? At least if they were both gone, their parents would assume they were together. Right? But it wasn't the time to think about it then so Cagalli decided to put that aside and ask Lady Laura another time.

_Screw it all, I'm going! _"Well... I probably won't be able to help as much as I want to since... I just discovered my Epheral but I'd still go and do everything I can." Cagalli said as her eyes flamed with determination.

Lady Laura smiled. "Thank you very much, all of you." The worry written over her face seemed to have lessened after their responses. "Rest assured I will also be doing everything I can to help you. Now you must remember, in order to avoid causing panic to the people of Syphoria, I ask you to keep the information about the lost crystals to yourselves."

Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira nodded in unison.

"However, it's very crucial that we find the crystals before demons from hell do." said Lady Laura. "The crystals are not able to affect both Syphorians and demons _but _it can intensify the Epherals of those who can control each individual element."

It all started to fall into place, at least that's what Cagalli thought. "Y-You mean..."

"We can use the crystals to..." Lacus continued.

"Increase the powers of our Epherals?" finished Kira.

"Yes, precisely the reason why the four of you, including Athrun, are the best candidates to search for the crystals." Lady Laura grew more serious as every minute ticked by. "If you do find them, I trust all of you to use them wisely only, and I do emphasize, _only _when you absolutely need to." She took a deep breath that seemed to calm her down. "The missing crystals will take their effect in Syphoria in the span of a year. That's already a long time for you to search. The only problem is this, if demons found all the crystals before we do and gave it to their King, matters will get worse."

"How?" Cagalli couldn't help ask.

Lady Laura sighed. "If the King of Hell gets his hands on the crystals, he's not only capable of absorbing their powers, he will also be able to completely destroy Syphoria whenever he pleases."

"I see." said Kira.

"My lady, if it's not too bold to ask," said Lacus. "how will we know where to start the search?"

"Ah, that's a very good question, dear." Lady Laura then walked over to Cagalli and gently took the sleeping Zero in her arms. "He may be very weak right now but he will be useful in your journey."

In her disbelief, Cagalli yelled subconsciously, "Eh? Zero?" She was confused beyond comprehension. "But he's just... what does he have to... how can he possibly... I mean... what do you mean?"

Cagalli's reaction brought a light chuckle from Laura. "It's quite amazing that Miriallia and Dearka found him and brought him here. You see, just by looking at someone, I can tell in an instant what their Epheral is, what they are, and what other things they are able to do." She explained. "When I first saw Zero, I found out that he has the ability to teleport and he can sense the crystals' presence."

Lacus looked down at her hands with a sad look on her face. If Cagalli and Kira noticed, they would have asked why... but nobody saw the songstress's expression that moment.

"Unbelievable." Kira chimed in. "But how will we know if the crystals are near? You know... since he's a tiger."

Lady Laura sadly smiled as she stroked Zero's head. "When he has fully recovered, he will be able to speak and perhaps transform into his true form."

"Wow." Cagalli was excited at the idea of being able to speak to Zero. "Just...wow."

After Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus had gone to bed that night, Lady Laura still sat on her chair as she thought things through. She had just confirmed that the seal between Syphoria and Hell had finally been broken and the fact that the crystals were stolen just made the situation a hundred times worse. The only good thing that appeared to have happened that day was Athrun's awakening and... Zero's discovery.

Although she was occupied with her thoughts, Lady Laura slid open the drawer on her desk and took out a picture. In the photo were five children who looked very happy and adorable. The lady smiled and fingered the picture in her hand, memories flashing back through her mind.

_Knock, knock._

Quickly putting back the photo where it belonged, Laura called out to her visitor. "Come in."

The door sprung open and revealed Lacus who didn't look delighted at all.

"What's wrong, child?" asked Laura.

Lacus silently closed the door and slowly walked over to Lady Laura with her head facing the floor. Upon reaching the table, Lacus finally looked up with tears in her eyes. "My lady..."

Laura knew what was about to come. "I'm sorry, Lacus."

Lacus nodded as she quietly cried. "He... oh my lady...!" Lacus ran to Lady Laura's side as she fell on her knees and sobbed.

Lady Laura covered her mouth as she felt tears starting to sting her eyes as well. "I know, Lacus, I know."

"I knew it!" Lacus continued to cry. "It's him, isn't it? It's him, my lady, it's him!"

"Yes, child... it can't be denied."

"Poor Zero..." said Lacus as her shoulders shook. "Poor, poor, Zero! My lady... he was almost killed, wasn't he?" Lacus looked at Laura's eyes as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Zero didn't deserve any of this!"

Lady Laura nodded as she stroked Lacus's hair, trying to comfort her. " I know, my dear, but he was only fulfilling his duties." By then, tears began to fall from her eyes. "I don't know why he came to us at this time. It seems rather suspicious that he's already with us right after the crystals were stolen."

Lacus nodded.

"One thing is for certain, Lacus, someone is behind all this and he or she has planned this all along." Lady Laura went on. "You must all be careful when you leave to find the crystals and remember to keep Zero's real identity a secret. At a time like this, every single demon will hunt for him if they find out that he's still alive."

Lacus sniffed. "Yes, my lady."

"I wonder..." said Lady Laura. "Cagalli named Zero without knowing it's actually his real name, correct?"

The songstress nodded.

"I see... as expected, a small amount of her memories are returning."

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈  
**To Be Continued  
**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


	8. Chapter 8: Complications

**This fanfic is a Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance one...**

**Disclaimer: **Michiyo Hikari does not own anything from the anime/manga series, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**x o x o x o x **

**Chapter 8 – Complications **

**x o x o x o x**

_A figure of a five-year-old boy ran through the dark tunnels of the Underworld. He fought the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks as he focused on his way ahead. He took a risk and looked behind, only to regret doing so as he fell down on the floor when he collided with someone. The boy looked up and met the menacing grey eyes of his older brother. Those eyes full of hatred to the child who stood before him, and the very same eyes who had haunted the young boy everywhere._

_The boy stood up and was about to go on his way when the older boy spoke. "What's the matter, little brother?" He asked, shoving the boy against the wall. "Don't you ever speak?" He asked again as he held the child by his neck, lifting him from the ground. "YOU'RE FIVE BLOODY YEARS OLD!" Vincent Zala bellowed and threw the boy on the floor._

_The child... was known as Athrun Zala._

_Athrun heard running footsteps that halted and surrounded him, they belonged to Vincent's friends. Athrun didn't speak, he was just not able to; he was afraid and knew well enough that whatever he did, he would get punished. It had always been like that. Whenever Vincent saw Athrun, he had always done things to torture his brother. If Vincent was in a good mood, he would only insult Athrun and let him walk away. He hated the boy with his entire being._

"_Answer me when I'm talking to you, half-breed!" Vincent yelled and kicked Athrun hard on the stomach. "You disgust me."_

_Laughter. _

_That was the only thing Athrun heard as he once again met the cold ground and felt his stomach lurch as he coughed out blood. He soon felt his body stiffen and even a tear could not fall off his eyes. It was caused by Vincent's ability to paralyze anyone as he pleased. For a demon child at the age of nine, Vincent Zala was incredibly powerful._

_What happened next was nothing new to Athrun. Ever since he could remember, Vincent and his friends would beat him up for the heck of it. At rare times when he got lucky, they would leave him alone and bully someone else. _

_Patrick Zala never knew anything that happened to his youngest son and Athrun doubted he would care. The King barely saw his sons because he was far too busy attending to his duties as the ruler of Hell. He was proud that his stepson was "training" Athrun (for that was what Vincent had told him) to become stronger._

_Finally, after Vincent told his friends that he already got bored of seeing his brother's face, they left Athrun lying on the ground all by himself. The poor boy's body ached all over as he continued gasping for air. Very slowly, he tried to stand up but miserably failed. His arms shook as he tried to get up for the second time, blood dripping from his face. He wanted to die... but no one would dare kill one of the princes unless the King approved of it. He wanted to kill himself... he just wanted to disappear; to end everything, he was worthless anyway. Tears dripped from Athrun's faced as he continued to cry, after numerous attempts, he had finally succeeded in standing up as he staggered his way through the dark cave._

_Athrun Zala had no friends. In fact, he was always looked down upon by everyone in Hell. Adults and monsters alike would glare at him whenever he was around. No one talked to him and no child wanted to be near him. For the youngest Prince of Hell, he was immensely despised. He had no one to turn to... he didn't talk no matter what happened... his mother, he had never gotten the chance to see her, and he was very weak. Alone, scared, and helpless, most of the time he would try and find himself an abandoned cave and would hide there until a demon found him and kicked him out. And every night before he slept, Athrun would always wish for the strength to get out of his homeland. The place where everyone treated him as trash, the place he hated most. _

≈

_Laura Hibiki stood in front of the Attha-Yamato home with Athrun silently standing behind her. The woman sighed, realizing that the information she got was true: Athrun Zala didn't speak to anyone because of the way he was treated in the Underworld. Laura turned around and bent down so her eyes leveled his. "It's ok, Athrun. There's no need to be afraid."_

_The boy's eyes widened, surprised that someone called him by his name and did not use 'half-breed', 'boy', or 'imbecile'. He didn't say a word... he wanted to, but somehow, he just couldn't. Add the fact that he wasn't used to getting such attention from anyone. He wasn't used to being treated kindly at all. He grew up with no one liking him or respecting him for crying out loud. So why, on the bloody face of Hell, was he being treated like a prince? There must be some kind of catch to it, something they wanted from him, but what?_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Is he the boy you told me about?" _

_Athrun turned and saw pass Laura a blonde girl holding her mother's hand, running enthusiastically to their direction. Laura turned around and smiled as she greeted the two. The little girl cheerily hugged Laura as her mother warmly welcomed her._

_The little girl seemed very... high-spirited in Athrun's opinion. He had never seen anyone so cheerful in his life. He wondered how someone could be so happy. And as he studied the girl with curiosity, she intently watched her mother converse with Laura, her aunt. However, Athrun noticed that only a few more seconds went by and the girl already seemed bored. Frowning, she scanned their garden and spotted Athrun. _

_While the two women were very engaged in their conversation, they decided to talk inside the house in order for the children not to hear._

_When the adults were gone, the little girl grinned and ran to Athrun, her pigtails swaying with her every move. In his amazement, Athrun continued to watch her without fully realizing what she was doing or where she was going. And so, it was the least he expected when she came near him and hugged him tight. _

"_I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed, still not letting him go. Then she said, "My name's Cagalli! From now on, we'll be together!"_

We will? _Athrun asked himself. She grabbed his hand and ran to the tree near her house. Both sat on the soft grass as they leaned onto the tree. Athrun had no idea of what he should do whilst Cagalli was too excited to know more about the little boy. She had been anticipating the day when she would finally meet the boy who would live with them. At least that was what her mother told her. Either way, she was ecstatic upon his arrival._

_The girl grinned as she turned to Athrun. "What's your name?" Cagalli asked._

_Athrun looked at the girl beside him and wondered why she was treating him nicely. He wanted to talk to her, and he tried, but no words came out._

_Cagalli frowned. "Are you okay?" A pout. "You're really quiet, aren't you?"_

_Blushing, Athrun could only nod._

"I think he's still sleeping."

Athrun continued to listen but heard no more. When he peeked one eye open, slowly followed by the other, he silently watched Cagalli setting up the food on the blanket they had laid on the grass. He wondered where Lacus and Kira went off to but the sight before him soon took his thoughts away as he glanced around. They were on top of a small hill near Lady Laura's house to have a picnic and a little break before they leave to search for the crystals.

Athrun shifted a little on his spot; he was sitting under a tree with his cast arm limply lying on his stomach. After three days of being forced to stay in bed and 'rest', Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira finally told him that it would do him well to go out with them. And so he did, he had been cooped up inside for too long and would be out of his mind to say no right?

"Oh you're awake."

Athrun turned to Cagalli and smiled. "I wasn't asleep to begin with." It was true; he was merely remembering things. But that aside, Athrun enjoyed the peace around them as he listened to the birds sing. "So where did Kira and Lacus go?" He asked her curiously, watching butterflies dance over the field of flowers before them.

Cagalli shrugged as she slowly crawled to him and leaned on the same tree he was sitting under. "I don't know, they just said they'd be back before leaving." Hugging her knees to her chest, she asked, "Ne, Athrun?"

"Hm?"

"You don't remember anything?" She paused. "At all?"

Athrun frowned. "Yeah." It annoyed him really, how he couldn't remember a single thing that happened after his encounter with Vincent in Hell. What did he do to him? He tried to remember, forced himself to think about it for hours, but all he ended up with was the memory of waking up in Lady Laura's house, bruised and injured all over.

Then there was the issue of the crystals being stolen... who would do such thing? There was no one in Heaven who would be twisted enough to commit an unforgivable crime like that. The only suspects were demons, powerful ones. But it didn't make sense... because the second a demon entered Heaven, it would grant him certain death. So who could've done it?

"How's your arm?" He heard her speak.

"It's alright," he told her, watching the birds finally fly by, "the potion Lady Laura made are helping my bones grow faster."

Cagalli nodded. "That's good." She then stretched out her legs and yawned. "Zero's been getting better too. Wonder when he'll be able to talk." Cagalli lazily grabbed a bottle of drink and took a sip. Offering it to Athrun, he nonchalantly took it.

Athrun felt the cold beverage smoothly ran down his throat. _Zero... _it was like he hated Athrun, he could tell. _But why? _Athrun wondered. They were such good friends when they were younger, playing together and pulling pranks. But he supposed that was only then, now Zero didn't look too pleased when Athrun was around. He would glare at him and roar, as if telling him to go away. _That guy... why is he acting like that?_

"What's eating you, Zala? You're too quiet."

Athrun stared at Cagalli and chuckled. "Sorry." He inwardly smiled to himself as he caught sight of the necklace he made for her, before leaving to the Underworld long ago. _She actually wore it._

Following his gaze, Cagalli blushed. "Why did you give it to me?" She subconsciously fingered the colourless cross.

Athrun sighed as his head drooped low. He didn't expect her to ask him that so suddenly... but he doubt he could avoid answering the question anyway, or _that _topic. She had to know sooner or later, and he had to tell her himself. "To protect you," he mumbled, his eyes hazed with shame. "To protect you from me."

Cagalli was taken aback. "What did you say?"

"Cagalli, do you..." Athrun hesitated, carefully picking out the right words deep in his thoughts, "do you remember the time I was injured? When I told you that someday," he stopped to look at her, "I'd tell you what happened?"

The girl nodded.

"See, I'm... cursed." He felt stupid saying it out loud. Truth be told, he didn't want her to know... but she had to, if he wanted her to be safe from any harm. May it be from demons, or her Guardian himself. "I was cursed with this..." Athrun struggled, _this what? _He thought hard. _Demon? Lunatic? Maniac? _"this... _alter ego_ that... tries to take over me at nights when a red half moon is up."

Cagalli looked unaffected as she snatched her drink from Athrun and drank another sip. "And what does that have to do with the wound you had before?"

Athrun shook his head. "You don't understand." _At all. _He breathed out, calming his nerves, telling her was harder than he thought it would be. "The alter ego, when it... when _he _tries to take control over my body, I won't be able to remember anything afterwards. And... who knows what I'd do? _He _thirsts for blood, for death, treachery, and I can't stand that. What if... he succeeds in possessing me one night and I end up hurting you, or Lacus, or Kira?" He asked her, worried, "I won't be able to forgive myself."

"What are you trying to say..." Cagalli gaped at him, her mouth slightly hanging open.

"The only thing that can prevent him from coming out is for me to get knocked out cold before I completely lose my will to defy him." He didn't have to do it before, but since the seal was now broken, his curse was again set free. He looked solely into her eyes before swallowing the small lump that started to block his voice. "I was the one who stabbed myself."

"That necklace," he continued, ignoring the look of disbelief in her eyes, "should be able to stop... me from getting near you if I do transform. I'm not entirely positive about it but I just hope that," he scowled at his thoughts, "we won't need to see the day to test it."

"I see..." was all Cagalli could say.

An awkward silence passively hung over the two as they gravely brooded over the thoughts racing in their heads. There was a visible frown on Athun's face as he seemed to be arguing with himself. Cagalli, who still sat beside him, had her brows together in deep concentration as if she was trying to remember something.

"_...at nights when a red half moon is up."_

It was then that it hit her.

_I've seen that moon. That's right, _Cagalli assured herself. Although she couldn't figure out how – _maybe it was just a bizarre coincidence _– she had seen Athrun's alter ego before, she had even spoken to him... the Athrun who tried to kill her in her dream.

≈

Athrun stood behind a tree in Lady Laura's garden as he watched Cagalli and Zero happily talking to each other. A couple of days have gone by since Zero was able to transform back to his original body. Well, quite. Instead of turning into his 15-year old self, his recovering Epheral only allowed him to grow up at the age of twelve. There was no need to worry though, according to Lady Laura, Zero will surely be able to perform better transformations as his injuries continued to heal.

The joy in Cagalli's eyes was evident to Athrun: she was happy.

_Just like the old days,_ Athrun pondered.

And it was.

As he kept on observing the two figures before him, Athrun was able to look back at the times in the past when all three of them would play together. Cagalli's eyes would always light up whenever she saw Zero. _Even now, _Athrun realized. Cagalli had always been fond of Zero. Did she love him that way? S_he never looked at me like that. Even without her memories, instinct still lead her to him. _The young man sighed at his thoughts, "Get a hold of yourself, Zala."

"Oh, Athrun! There you are!" Cagalli called out, smiling widely at her Guardian.

"Eh?" Athrun looked up, surprised. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing, nothing... can you help out Zero here for a bit?" She playfully stuck her tongue at him. "I remember I have something to talk to Lady Laura about."

_Oh. _Athrun nodded. "Sure thing."

When Cagalli was gone, Athrun glanced around and took the rake she left behind. At least he had something to do – his wounds have been healed after all. But just as Athrun was about to start raking the fallen leaves on the ground, he felt someone watching him, staring at him, as if the person was trying to see through him. _That feeling again... _He knew it all too well. Although it was years ago since he had been looked upon like that, the feeling of ice cold eyes still pierced his memory every time he remembered his life in Hell.

Slowly, Athrun turned around. There it was, those eyes. But no matter how hard he tried, it still didn't make sense to him why Zero glowered at him like that. "Oh, hey." Athrun laughled nervously. "Leave the rest to me, I'll be done soon." He didn't know what else to say. What _else _was he expected to say? Zero had been giving him those looks whenever it was just the two of them. And now that he was finally human again, it wasn't like he spoke to Athrun about anything in particular either. Every time they did, they were only a few phrases or two, just to show everyone that there was no tension between them.

No one bought that of course, no one but Cagalli and Kira. It wasn't like they can remember the past anyway.

"Shut up." Zero snapped. "What do you think you're doing, Zala?"

Athrun grew worried. Never once did he imagine Zero could be so angry. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" The boy crossed his arms. "Pitiful."

"I really don't—"

"Spare me, Zala!" Zero yelled. "Do you honestly think I'll believe you?" Walking up to Athrun, Zero continued to question him. "Do you know who stole the crystals? Do you have _any _idea who did it?" He went on, still glaring at the man before him. He hated him. "Still don't know?" The boy paused. "Well let me tell you then. _You _were the one who _stole_ those crystals! Do you realize what you've done? DO YOU?"

Athrun was stunned. _What did he just say..? _No, it couldn't be. He was just hearing things, right? There was no way. He would never do something so absurd! But... why was Zero accusing him like that? Athrun felt his knees fall weak as he staggered towards a tree to support himself. He risked a glance at Zero whose eyes bore on him, watching his every move.

_It can't be true, it's not true. _Athrun turned away as he gasped to breathe. All the thoughts bombarding his mind didn't make sense. Nothing he thought of provided him possible answers, nothing made him feel any better, and nothing but fear was taking over him. _What if it's true? No, it can't be. _"T-That's not possible. Zero," Athrun looked at him, "you've known me since we were kids. I would never dare something like that."

The boy arched a brow. "Are you saying I'm making it up then? I am the Keeper of those crystals, the main purpose of my existence is to guard them with my life. Do you honestly _think_," Zero hissed. "Do you _honestly think_, I would _lie_ about such crucial matters? Everyone's life is on the line because of the ridiculous crime you've done!"

"But I couldn't... possibly... there's no way I—"

"I don't care if you think it's possible or not. You fought me. Where the hell do you think I got these injuries from? And you—" Zero breathed in, "You..." He slowly went on, a tint of sadness audible in his voice. "You went all out. You were serious about killing me."

"No... no way..." Athrun couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would never, _never_ try to harm one of the most important people in his life. No, not Zero, he was the closest thing he had to a younger brother. _No wonder he's been like that around me, but this is just... _It was just not possible. It didn't make any sense.

"I'm warning you, Athrun." Zero spoke again, back with those fierce eyes that displayed nothing but hatred. "I won't let this pass. And this time, you won't be the only one protecting Cagalli." Athrun eyed Zero, confused. "If you, her own _Guardian_, is capable of stealing the crystals with the intent to kill _anyone_ who gets in your way, I will be sure to protect her not only from others, but especially from you... even if I have to kill you myself."

Athrun's eyes widened.

"I don't know where you hid the crystals, but once I'm fully recovered I'll be able to find them again." Zero coldly stated. "I honestly can't figure out what game Destiny was playing to make _you _Cagalli's Guardian. Her life is much more valuable than that. I know you love her, but don't even think about it. You will never be good enough."

"Zero!"

Lacus ran up to them as she looked at Zero disapprovingly.

"Whatever." Zero avoided her eyes as he left them alone.

Lacus slowly walked towards Athrun as she watched Zero enter the house. Meanwhile, Athrun was still speechless, lost in his thoughts. Did he really steal those crystals? Or... _No, I couldn't have... could I? _He really couldn't remember anything no matter how much he forced himself to. But he would never commit such act, so then... there was only one answer that made sense. Could he really have transformed and stole the crystals? _But I only transform when the red half moon is up. Vincent... he didn't cast a spell on me did he? _

"Athrun?"

"Ah." Athrun almost forgot. "Hi, Lacus. What's up?" He forced a smile on his face.

≈

Cagalli stood in front of Athrun's room as she debated with herself whether she should knock or not. It was already midnight after all. _He should be sleeping by now,_ the girl mused. Then again, so should she. But she simply couldn't, something had been pestering her all night, causing her thoughts to lead to a certain someone. She didn't understand why, really. It was as if he tugged at her heartstrings to worry about him, preventing her to catch any sleep.

Besides, something was definitely up with Athrun, that she was sure of. He had been awfully quiet during dinner and quite distant throughout the night. It worried her. She tried not to think about it but the more she tried, the more she got annoyed.

The blonde groaned in surrender. _Okay Cagalli, you don't have to knock. Just take a quick peek and go back to your room. _That sounded like a good plan. Then, just as she reached out a hand for the doorknob, it moved on its own and opened the door to reveal Athrun himself.

"C… Cagalli?" Athrun asked, rubbing the sleepiness off his weary eyes. "Did you need something?"

"Uh... umm..." _So he _was _asleep after all. _"N-No I was just passing by! Yeah... just passing by..." Cagalli looked away. _Smooth. Very convincing, Cagalli._

"I see," Athrun replied, sensing the obvious nervousness in her voice. The boy smiled as he gently pat her head. "Don't be so tensed, come in."

Cagalli pouted. "Who's tense?" She huffed, walking pass Athrun and roughly sitting on his bed. After realizing just what she had done, Cagalli mentally slapped herself. _Just what was I thinking coming in? Wasn't I planning to go back to sleep right away? _Cagalli muttered to herself as she glared at Athrun. _He seems fine anyway, and why is it so dark? _Then it hit her. For some messed up reason Athrun's room never had a light bulb of any sort.

"Ah, sorry about the darkness… here," Walking towards the window, he pulled up the venetian blinds to allow the moonlight to come in. "So," Athrun turned, catching Cagalli's attention. "Having trouble sleeping?" He sat on the floor before her, looking into her eyes.

Cagalli blushed as she looked away. "Yeah. I didn't mean to wake you up or anything."

Athrun chuckled. "It's fine, it's fine, you worry too much."

Cagalli's gaze landed on him once more. _Now what? _"Hey," She pointed, "Isn't that a Haumea necklace you're wearing?" _Where have I seen it before? _She couldn't really remember, but she was positive she had seen it somewhere. Perhaps it was years ago, but she just couldn't remember anything. It was like her memories vanished at one point in her life. But no, that wouldn't make sense. It was probably just a gut feeling.

There was a look of surprise on Athrun's face when Cagalli met his eyes. Although he regained his composure a second later, Cagalli noticed the fondness in his eyes as Athrun fingered the Haumea pendant. "Yeah." The boy finally managed to answer. "It was a gift."

Cagalli whistled. "From your girlfriend?" She teased. But why did he have to blush so much? _It was only a joke. _For a moment she regretted asking it, and felt a bit jealous seeing his reaction, but she soon snapped herself out of it. She didn't like Zala that way. Right?

"No, haha... don't be silly," Was his response. "She'd never refer to herself as that."

Cagalli felt relieved. _What was that..? _No, she didn't feel anything. It looked like Athrun really treasured 'her' and Cagalli felt bad about it. Not because she was... jealous, no... but because she had never seen Athrun with that look before. _Hey Athrun, don't look like that._ Cagalli eyed him, ah, she knew what to do. She would tease him, that should keep his mind off the topic. But to her dismay, she said the wrong thing. "Do you wish she would then?"

_Shoot. _Where the heck did that come from?

Athrun scratched his head as he turned away, blushing.

"Aha!" Cagalli went on, "Unrequited love huh?" _Holy crap Cagalli, just shut up! _Why did she have to tell him that? Why did she want to know who 'she' was to Athrun? It wasn't like she'd meet 'her' anyway. Plus, Athrun had never mentioned 'her' before so maybe... maybe she was gone. _Cagalli, stop. Right now. But what was this... feeling?_ It was like every word he said about 'her' drained Cagalli's energy. Why?

Cagalli heard Athrun sigh. It pained her to see him like that. _Just leave Cagalli. _The girl laughed nervously. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" She frantically waved her hands, "No need to get so worked up. Err, I should go," Getting up, Cagalli headed for the door. _Come on, just a bit further. _"I just wanted to check up on you and all and... you seem fine! Yes! Hahah! Goodni—" But Cagalli stopped on her tracks as she felt Athrun's hand on her own.

"You," He looked at her earnestly, "were worried about me?"

_Let go of his hand, Cagalli. _But she couldn't. And she knew no matter how much she tried to reason with herself, she didn't want to pull away. _What is this feeling? _"I couldn't sleep that's all." She finally found her voice to speak. Regardless, she was completely taken aback when Athrun unexpectedly pulled her into a tight embrace. _No, let me go Athrun. Please. _He's in love with someone else, just what in the world was she thinking getting close to him like that?

But she felt so safe in his arms. It was something she had never felt before. Perhaps it was because she had never been held like that, it made her feel like everything was alright. She could feel his heartbeart, hear it, it was beating so fast. Like hers, exactly like hers. Was he nervous too? But just as she got used being so close to him, he loosened his hold onto her while his arms still circled her waist.

"Thank you."

Cagalli looked into his eyes. He seemed happier but twice as sad at the same time. She wanted to know what was bothering him, what was hurting him, and why it hurt her as she stared deeper into his eyes. He was so close, so close her nose almost touched his. Reaching up a hand, Cagalli brushed away a few strands of hair away from his eyes. _What is this feeling? _She continued to look at him in silence. It was like she was finally remembering something. "My prince..." She heard her voice whispering, "has grown so much."

And she kissed him.

She kissed him with a sense of longing, as if they had been separated for years. As if his lips hid the answers she had been desperately seeking. As if his taste brought back memories she had long forgotten. _His mouth is so gentle, so caring, so... loving. _Cagalli slowly opened her eyes as she pulled away, tears unconsciously streaming down her face. How could she have forgotten? Placing a hand to touch his face, Cagalli closed her eyes as she leaned her head on his chest. "I remember, Athrun. I remember now."

Flustered as he was for what just happened, Athrun barely managed to stand. "Cagalli..?"

"Everything," She continued to cry, holding onto him. "I remember everything. When we were younger... our promise... the Haumea necklace... I remember everything." Athrun felt her tears on his shirt as he held her closer. "And I'm sorry, so sorry for not being able to remember. I... I don't know why I did that... my body just moved on its own... and I just..."

"Sshh, it's okay." Athrun comforted her, gently running his hand on her back. "Cagalli, look at me." He urged her, taking a step back as he met her eyes again. Cagalli struggled to stop, constantly wiping her tears. And as Athrun took her hand once again, he kissed her palm before he wiped her tears away.

Cagalli held Athrun's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

_That feeling again... _This time, it was Athrun who tenderly kissed Cagalli. And as he pulled away, he looked into her eyes again. "Forgive me," was all he said, causing Cagalli to silently question him. Soon enough she felt Athrun's forehead against hers before she saw a bright light and lost consciousness upon hearing the words, "_Lasare Memoria._"

≈

Sighing to himself, Athrun carefully placed Cagalli back on her bed as she continued to sleep soundly. No, her memories couldn't return yet. It was still too early. Athrun did what was expected of him, right? It was bound for Cagalli to remember, but now wasn't the best of times. She couldn't remember everything yet, things have gotten quite complicated than he ever expected. Besides, he only erased what happened between them that night, it should be alright.

There were just too many thoughts running through Athrun's mind that night the moment he got back to his room. Everything that happened that day forbade him to sleep. Athrun knew dwelling on them won't be any good, but still he thought about what happened, what's been said, and what's been done.

He had stolen the crystals.

It had to be the curse. What else could it have been? It was no wonder he couldn't remember anything. _That monster _succeeded in taking over his body. Athrun buried his face in his hands before he pulled his hair in frustration. He had been too careless. Vincent obviously had something to do with this, or else the curse wouldn't have gotten worse. He had been too weak. Again. How many times had his brother made a fool out of him? Surely too many to count.

And yet he succeeded again.

Did Athrun not promise himself that the curse would be the _last _time Vincent would win over him? Did he not train all those years to become stronger? Better? To protect Cagalli and to defeat his brother when they finally met again? Did he not? Then why couldn't he do it? Why wasn't he able to dodge Vincent's attack when he was in the Underworld? Now look, look where it got him. And everyone else.

Why was he so damn _useless_?

Athrun gritted his teeth in frustration. It was all he could do to vent out his emotions without causing any disturbance around him. He stole the crystals... and whether he remembered it or not didn't matter. He was still at fault, he had to get them back no matter what, whatever it took. It had become his responsibility after all. Even if it wasn't, it's not like he could just stand by.

Then there was Cagalli. Of all times for her memories to resurface, it just had to be that night. And she just had to do… that. Not to mention he took advantage of the opportunity too. When did he become so shameless? How could he… kiss her like that as if he actually deserved it? Just because she remembered everything for a short moment didn't mean he had the right to do what he had done.

How selfish could he be? Athrun wanted to die.

He loved her, of course he knew that. He'd been feeling that way since he was a boy. But it annoyed him how Zero's words still rang in his ears, playing over and over at the back of his head. Then again, he was right. Athrun had been foolish, he could never be together with Cagalli. Maybe Destiny really _was_ playing a cruel game. Of all people to be her Guardian, why was _he _chosen? Did it make sense that the Prince of Hell was selected to become the Guardian of Heaven's— Athrun sighed. No, it didn't make a tad bit of sense.

Athrun furrowed his brow as he continued to recall what happened. Cagalli had mentioned their promise. _What a stupid promise, _he thought to himself. Really now, what exactly was he thinking telling her that he'd always be her prince? Not only was it a promise from when they were younger, it was also one that was impossible to fulfill. Honestly, he had no right to even think about it.

How stupid.

He had to get over her somehow. He couldn't possibly stay like that forever.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈  
**To Be Continued  
**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈


End file.
